


Nanny for Mr. Collins

by FlyingDove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags when if I think of more, Love me some Misha, Maison Collins (Daughter), Romance, West Collins (Son)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Misha and his wife are divorced.<br/>You recently move to Los Angeles and have been looking for a nanny job, since that's the only thing you really know how to do.  Looking through the newspaper you find a offer.  As you go for an interview you find out you'll be the one and only Misha Collins's children's nannies.<br/>(Sorry I don't know how to summarize this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic using the actual actor instead of his character! I don't know where Misha lives, so I just put LA (Sorry.)

You look over the newspaper one more time, "Hiring: Experienced nanny, willing to be a live-in nanny, must be good with children, children aged 3 and 5.  Pay is $850 per week."  You take a heavy sigh as you quickly jot down the address of the home into your GPS.  Two days ago you got a call back for an interview with the parent of the children you would be nannying.  You were overjoyed with the idea of being a live-in nanny, and the pay was beyond amazing.  You wouldn't have to worry about rent, which saves you over a thousand a month.  You start up your jeep and follow the GPS's directions.  Forty minutes later you pull up to a gated mansion.  "Holy crap," you mumble under your breath as you take in the giant home.  You roll down your window and push the speaker.

"Hello?"  A voice asks through the speak.  "Uh, yes it's Y/N.  I'm here for an interview for the live-in nanny job," you say nervously.  "Ahh yes, let me buzz you in."  You roll up your window as the gate opens.  You pull up behind the three door garage.  You check your makeup in the rear view mirror and step out, making sure you look presentable.  You anxiously walk up towards the giant door and ring the bell.  "I got it daddy!"  A little boy's voice sings.  The door slowly opened up and you were greeted by a little brown haired boy.  "Hi there," you say kneeling down to meet the boys gaze.  The boy looks at you shyly and quickly runs away.  You try standing up, but lose your balance and fall forward.  "Got ya," a man's voice says as he catches you by the arms.  "I am so sorry!"  You say looking up at the man.  You are quickly frozen in shock as you realize who was standing in front of you.

"Oh my God...you're...you're Castiel!"  You exclaim before slapping your hand across your mouth, "I am so sorry Mr. Collins!"  Your face grows red from embarrassment, 'Well there goes my chance for a job,' you say to yourself in frustration.  Misha smiles at you in amusement, "It's OK, it happens quite a bit.  Don't fret about it.  Would you like to come in?"  He asks you stepping to the side to make way for you.  You rub your cheeks when he's not looking and step inside the house.  "Your home is beautiful, Mr. Collins."  You say in awe as you look around at the giant home.  The place was full of beautiful pictures, candles and furniture.  You noticed a bunch of toys scattered through out the home. "Sorry about the mess," Misha said leading you into the living room.

"Oh it's no problem," you say smiling as you see the little girl peeking from behind a corner at you. You stop and wave at her. "Daddy?" The little girls says running passed you and towards Misha. Misha scoops his daughter up in his arms and kisses her on her forehead, "Maison can you say hi to Y/N." You smile at the little girl who buries her face in Misha's shirt. He looks back at you smiling, "She's shy." "That's OK, I'm usually shy around people I don't know either," you say as you watch Misha put Maison down and lead you to a couch. You sit down as Misha sits down across from you. "So how long have you been a nanny?" He asks you. "Well," you say fidgeting with your shirt, "I've never been a nanny perse. I babysat for numerous families though. I started when I was twelve and babysat the neighborhood kids. After high school I made a living with babysitting though." Misha took a drink from a glass that sat in front of him, "Where are you from?" "Um..Iowa," you answer. "What brings you to Los Angeles?" He asks you.

"Well, I lived in a small town my whole life. After I graduated high school I guess I just wanted a change of scenery. I saved up money for a year then I moved around for two until I landed here," you answer rubbing your clammy hands together. "No college?" He asks. "No, I'm more interested in becoming an author. All the travelling I've done, I've written in my journals. I figured if I ever become a famous writer, I can write an autobiography on my progress," you grow quiet when you notice Misha starting intently at you. You look down at your hands in embarrassment. 'Did I really just share my life story with Misha?' You ask yourself. "Why'd you stop?" He asks you, you look up at him. "I figured I was boring you, sorry." "No no not at all. I was quite intrigued by your story," he says taking another sip of his drink, "I have been very rude. I did not even offer you something to drink. Would you like water, wine, koolaid?" He chuckled. "No thank you Mr. Collins." "So? When can you move in?" He asks you.

You look at him in shock. "Tomorrow!" You say to loudly. "Great," he says clapping his hands together and standing up. "Maison, West, please come here," Misha calls out. You hear the pitter patter of feet running towards you and Misha. Both the kids jump onto Misha causing him to fall onto the chair. "Well hey their kiddo," he says placing the kids on his lap. "Y/N, these are my two gems. West, he's five, and Maison, she's three. West, Maison, this is Y/N she will be your new nanny! Can you say hi to Y/N?" "Hi Y/N," they say in unison. You smile at them, "Hi West, hi Maison." West leans into his dad and whispers something in his ear that causes Misha to smile and chuckle. "West would like me to ask you if tomorrow night you three can have a sleep over in the play room under a pillow fort." You giggle, "I would love to," you say looking at West. "Alright kids can you say bye?" "Bye!" They say again in unison before running off. "Tomorrow I'll show you where everything is after you get settled in. Do you have any furniture or anything that you would like to bring over for your room?" Misha asks you. "No, I've only been here for two weeks so I haven't gotten time to get furniture," you say a little embarrassed. "Well we have your room already full, but if their's anything you want to change tomorrow just let me know," he says standing up. You follow behind him as he walks you towards the front door.

"So what time should I be here tomorrow?" You ask. "Noon sounds like a good time. I don't have to leave for one more week so I can help you get settled in and show you around. It was great meeting you and I look forward to having you around," he says opening the door. "Thank you for the opportunity! I will see you tomorrow, bye!" You say heading out the door. You get into your jeep and squeal in excitement. You start your car and make your way back to your apartment. 'Last day in my shitty apartment!' You say to yourself. You turn the volume up in your jeep and sing loudly the rest of the way home.


	2. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview part was a lot easier than you thought, now it's time for the actual nannying part. Watching Misha Collin's children should be a piece of cake, and it's a bonus you get to see Misha for a week before he has to go back to filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking awhile for me to get back to writing the next chapter. Work has been hectic and I get so tired Dx Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

  "Y/N welcome!  Perfect timing I was just getting ready to make the kids their lunch.  Have you eaten?"  Misha asks you as he grabs your two suitcases from your hands.  "I haven't eaten today, no.  I can carry those Mr. Collins," you say as you are greeted by two tiny arms wrapping around your legs.  "Hello West," you say smiling down at the young boy.  "Y/N you can come eat next to me!"  He says pulling you by the arm.  "West, we do not pull people by the arms now do we?"  Misha asks eyeing his son.  West lets go of you, "Sorry," he says walking back towards the kitchen.  "Sorry about that.  He's just been very excited to have you come.  I don't think I've ever seen him like that around other people," Misha says smiling at you.  You feel your heart start to race when Misha smiles at you and you feel like melting.  'Oh God he's got such a beautiful smile,' you say to yourself.  "I'll show you to your room," he says leading you upstairs.  

  

  You get to the top of the stairs and he leads you down the hall to the left.  You reach a a white door that has your name scribble in crayon and a piece of paper taped to it.  "West wanted to make sure you knew what room was your," Misha chuckles as he opens the door.  You're greeted by the bright son until Misha closes the curtains and turns the light on instead.  "I hope this is OK," he asks you.  You scan the room.  In the middle of it is a queen size bed with a white comforter and five big pillows.  The room isn't huge, which you are very happy about.  In the corner is a grandfather clock with a rocking chair next to it.  Their are two book cases filled with books.  'Good I love a good book," you say to yourself smiling.  "If you would like to add anything to your room just let me know.  It's not a big room, none of the rooms are.  I don't like luxury, I'm more into comfort and a more home some feeling," he says rubbing the back of his neck.  "It's perfect thank you Mr. Collins," you say trying not to get lost in his eyes.  "You can put your clothes in any of the dressers and when you're done you can come down for lunch," he smiles at you before leaving you to yourself.

 

  You neatly pack your two suitcases of clothes in the dresser.  Lucky for you, you don't own many clothes and it only takes up one dresser and not two.  You feel a tinge of embarrassment at your very few belongings, but quickly brush it off.  You take out the picture you brought of you and your parents and place it on the bedside table.  "Would you be proud of me?"  You ask the picture.  You take your phone out and check for any new messages.  Three new voice mails from your mom pop up, **_Mom: Y/N I really wish you would come back home we miss you.  No matter how much you say you can't stand Iowa, it will always be your home.....Mom: So your father told me you have a job in LA?  When were going to call me and let me know?  I am happy for you I really am!....Mom: Good luck on your first day of your job call me when you can!  Love you_ xoxoxox...** You put your phone away deciding you'll call your mom back tonight.  Your mom can be hard headed, but she loves you and you know she is happy for you.  You run your hands through your hair and decide to head downstairs.

 

  You head into the kitchen where Misha and the kids were.  "Hey Mr. Collins anything I can do?"  You ask watching him stir something on the oven.  He turns around and looks at you, "Oh no I can do this.  I don't leave until next week so I want to be able to do as much as I can for West and Maison before I leave.  Please sit down I just finished making lunch," you quietly sigh and admire him from where you're sitting.  You picture Misha standing at the oven in just a tie and apron, you feel blush creeping up your cheeks.  You bite your lip as you imagine your lips trailing his neck and making it up towards his beautiful, kissable lips.  You squeeze your thighs together as your thoughts become more inappropriate, until you have to shake your head away from such thoughts.  "Are you OK Y/N?"  Misha asks as you just notice him standing in front of you.  "Uh yes why Mr. Collins?"  You ask sheepishly.  "Your face is red, is it to hot in the kitchen for you?"  He asks walking towards what you can only assume is a thermostat.  "No i'm fine really," you say.  "Well I'll turn it down anyway.  Lunch is at the table if you're hungry," he says as you watch him fidget with the thermostat some more.  

 

  "Hi Y/N!"  West says bouncing up and down in his chair as he tries to spoon his food into his mouth.  You giggle at the child before grabbing a napkin to help clean his face off.  You sit down next to West and wait for Misha to start eating.  "How is it?"  Misha asks walking into the dining room.  "Daddy!"  Maison shouts waving her spoon in the air.  "No Maison, spoons aren't meant to be in the air, only on your plate.  Please put it down," Misha asks her as he sits down next to you.  "More," she says more quietly, with her spoon in her lap.  "She didn't eat it all," West says pointing to her lap.  Maison who was sitting on her knees had her whole lap covered in mashed potatoes.  She tries brushing her hair from her face, but manages to put potatoes in it instead.  "I can go clean her up Mr. Collins," you say sitting up from the table.  "Thank you Y/N," Misha says smiling at you.  'Damn his smile," you say to yourself as you once again feel your heart speed up.  You pick up Maison and take her to the bathroom and try cleaning her up.  "Hold still Maison," you say as the three year old tries to wiggle free from your hold.  "No!"  She shouts trying to push you away.  "Let me just get the potatoes out of your hair," you calmly say as you run a wash cloth through her hair.  You hear a knock from the bathroom door, "Any luck?"  Misha asks.  "I'm getting there Mr. Collins," you say picking at the last pieces of food out of her hair.  "Can I come in?"  He asks.  You smirk a little at him asking to come into his own bathroom, "Yes Mr. Collins."  "How's my baby girl?"  He asks.  "Daddy!"  Maison shouts, jumping off the sink counter and running to Misha.  "I tried getting all the potatoes out of her hair.  Her shirt and shorts need to be washed though," you say.  "I can do that later, It'll give me a chance to show you how to work the washer and dryer."  He says scooping Maison up.

 

  After lunch Misha shows you around the house and the yard.  He teaches you how to use the washer and dryer, along with the dish washer.  He writes down all the contacts you'll ever need.  He informs you of the days his ex wife, Victoria, will take the kids.  He than leads you outside where the kids were playing.  "Y/N!  Look at me!"  West yells from a tree house.  You watch him as he blows bubbles out of it.  "Did you make that?"  You ask admiring it.  "Yes, I made it last summer.  West loves it and when Maison is old enough to play in it I'm sure she'll love it too," he says watching his children with joy in his eyes.  You hear Maison laughing as she plays in her sandbox.  "I don't usually mide Maison or West being outside by themselves, it's the tree house I don't like West being in when I'm not out here though.  So if they decide they want to come out they can.  Just make sure to tell West he can't be in the tree house unless you're out here with them," Misha says making his way towards a chair.  "Come and sit for awhile it's nice out," he says patting the chair next to him.  You smile and eagerly join him.

 

  It's about dusk when you, Misha and the kids head inside for dinner.  "Anyone up for pizza?"  Misha asks grabbing his phone.  "Pepperoni!"  West exclaims as he pulls you towards the living room.  West turns on the T.V. and you watch as Maison sits on the floor playing with her toys.  "Alright pizza will be here in fifteen minutes.  What are we watching here?"  Misha asks sitting in his chair.  "Spongebob," West says without turning to face his dad.  "West and Maison love Spongebob.  After dinner I usually let them watch T.V. or play with their toys for two hours and then it's time for them to go to bed," Misha says looking at you.  You finish an episode of pizza when the pizza finally shows up.  Misha dishes you, the kids and then himself some pizza.  You eat the pizza while watching repeat episodes of Spongebob until it's time for them to go to bed.  "Alright West, Maison let's head to bed," Misha says as they make their way upstairs.  You keep count of how long it will take to put them to bed yourself when Misha's gone, then you add an extra ten minutes just in case.  Misha comes down twenty minutes later.  "Before they go to bed they like to be read a story.  Any story will do," he says plopping himself back into his chair.  You and Misha sit in silence as Spongebob plays in the background.

 

  "I'm probably going to head up for bed.  Call my mom and then sleep.  Goodnight Mr. Collins," you say trying to get away from the silence.  "Alright Y/N I'll see you tomorrow then.  Goodnight," he says flashing you a smile.  You get up to leave and you can't help, but feel someone watching you as you walk away.  You peek behind you and for a second you think you see Misha staring at you before returning his gaze back to the television.  You blush at the idea of him watching you walk away.  You head up towards your room, close the door and decide to call your mom.

 

  "Hey Mom," you say when your mom picks up the other line.  "Hi Y/N!  I've missed your voice!  How are you doing?"  She asks.  "I missed your voice too.  I'm doing great, just getting ready to go to bed so I decided to call you.  How are you?"  "I'm good sweetie.  I'm glad you called.  How's your new job?"  "It's great Mom my boss, Mr. Collins, he's nice and his kids are such cuties."  "That's great to hear Y/N.  That's good your boss is nice.  Just make sure if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable to tell him!  My friend Joyce, well her daughter use to nanny for this one couple and she said the man was constantly touching her and making vulgar comments.  It was disgusting."  "Mom Mr. Collins isn't like that.  Listen I have to go it's getting late and I'm tired.  I love you goodnight!"  "Goodnight, I love you too."  You hang up your phone and lay down in bed.  Slowly you fall asleep to the thoughts you had earlier about Misha...but in your thoughts he liked when you called him Mr. Collins..

 

 

 

  


	3. Good bye Mr. Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a week already? It's time for Misha to head out and he won't be back for eight months! Who knows maybe he'll pop in for a week in between filming to see his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how Misha will be working, it'll be hard to have him in some of these chapters! So sorry, but I don't know how long filming is, I googled it, it said 6-10 months. I don't know if actors come home in between those months just to visit they're family, but Misha will sometimes!

"Alright so I showed you all the contact numbers for me and the emergency ones. I should only be gone for eight months, I know that's a long time without seeing Maison and West, but I'll try to break away for a week and fly home. Your pay will be deposited at the end of every week. Their is money set aside for clothes for Maison and West along with grocery money and spending money for them if you take them anywhere," Misha tells you as he hurriedly packs his suitcase. "I promise to take good care of them Mr. Collins," you say standing outside of his bedroom. You've imagined yourself many times laying naked in his bed with him. Making love to him as you moan in unison. "Y/N?" Misha calls to you breaking your gaze from his bed. "Yes Mr. Collins?" You ask feeling flustered. "I was just making sure you knew that Victoria is coming this Friday to pick up the kids. It's her weekend with them, so you'll be free to do whatever you want," he tells you. "Oh right of course," you say remembering your conversation about that from earlier, "I'll probably just clean the house up a bit while they're gone. Maybe do some writing or reading," you smile at him.

"That sounds like a great plan Y/N," Misha smiles back. You help him down the stairs, you offer to help carry a bag and he gives you the lightest thing he has. After Misha hugs and kisses his kids you stand there awkwardly and wave at him as he gets inside his car. "I'm hungry," West says walking back into the house. "What you you like?" You ask him taking a toy out of Maison's mouth. "I don't know, noodles?" He says shrugging his shoulders. "How about buttered noodles with garlic?" You say opening up the cupboards and pulling a box of elbow noodles out. You boil water and then pour the noodles in. Ten minutes later and you're feeding West and pouring some apple sauce in a bowl for Masion. "Mmmmmm!" Maison says dancing in her seat as she scoops the sauce into her mouth. "Can I watch T.V?" West asks you spilling his noodles onto his lap. "Not until you finish West," you say picking up the pieces he drops on the floor. A couple minutes later West plops his bowl into the sink and rushes into the living room.

You turn on the T.V. letting West engulf himself in it. You go upstairs and grab a book from the book case in your room. You skim your fingers across the spines of each book, inhaling the scent. 'Mmmm the smell of books,' you think to yourself. You end up picking out a book of poems. You head down stairs where Maison joined West on the floor. You go to the kitchen and make yourself a cup of tea. After pouring the tea in one of the mugs you find you go into the living and sit down on the couch. You open up the book, taking a sip of your tea, and start to read. "Daddy?" Maison cries out interrupting your reading. "What's wrong sweetie?" You ask her putting the book down. "She cries when dad's gone too long," West informs you wrapping his arms around his sister. Maison leans into West and you smile at their sweet embrace. 'Misha really knows how to raise his kids to be good,' you think to yourself. Maison stands up, walks towards a tiny chest next to the T.V, grabs a brush out of it and heads towards you. She waves the brush in front of you and sits on your lap. "Oh?" You say confused looking at West. "Daddy brushes her hair to calm her down," he says. "Do you want me to brush your hair?" You ask her. "Yea," she says shyly bobbing her head up and down. You smile, happy she's opening up to you, and grab the brush. You gently brush through her hair careful not to pull on any knots. As you brush her hair you hear a soft snoring. You lean forward and see that she has fallen asleep on you.

You carefully pick Maison up and carry her to her bedroom. You lay her down in her bed and tuck her in, turning on her nightlight. You leave her room and head back downstairs. "Is she asleep?" West asks you as he sits down on the couch next to you. "Yes," you say smiling at him. The silence is suddenly filled with a loud ringing noise. You look around confused, "What is that?" You ask West. "Dad!" West shouts jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen. Two seconds later West comes running back and jumping down on the couch next to you. You look and see West is holding an Ipod. "Dad's calling," he says answering the call. Misha's faces quickly pops up on the Ipad. "Dad! Hi!" West says smiling from ear to ear. "Hi West. How are you doing?" Misha asks. "I'm good dad. Maison fell asleep, but Y/N put her to sleep after brushing her hair," he says pointing the Ipad at you. You wave shyly at the camera, "Hi Mr. Collins." 'God his eyes look even more blue through video,' you say to yourself. "How have West and Maison been?" He asks you. "They've been wonderful, such great kids." "That's good. I'm glad Maison managed to fall asleep. I'm actually surprised she let you brush her hair. She doesn't even let Victoria do that," Misha chuckles. "I didn't know that. I'm glad she let me too," you say blushing. "I'm going to try and video call as much as I can. I like seeing my joy before bed," Misha says smiling. "I miss you already dad," West says tearing up. "Oh buddy it's OK I miss you so much already too. Y/N is going to take such good care of you, you won't even realize I'm gone!" He says, as you see sadness growing in his eyes. Misha wipes at his eyes, "Well look at the time, you should probably head to bed West. Y/N will be up there in a moment I just need to talk to her for a minute. OK West?" West nods and runs up stairs.

You point the camera at yourself and try not to look right at it. You're not the biggest fan of how you look especially when talking to someone who's so handsome, like Misha. "Y/N?" Misha says, you focus on his eyes. "Yes?" "Maison will take a little time to adjust with me being gone. I'm hoping she won't cry every night like she use to. I am surprised though she let you brush her hair. She must really like you," he says smiling at you. You blush as you feel your heart beat skip. "I am happy that Maison and West are OK with me," you say. "Was the day hectic?" He asks you covering a yawn. "It was good. I made West noodles and Maison ate applesauce. Then I put on some T.V for them. I read a book and drank some tea," you say stifling your yawn. Misha smiles at you, "Yawns are contagious aren't they?" You giggle, agreeing. "What did you read?" He asks you. "I read a book of poems that was sitting on the bookshelf in my room." "Ah, that's a good read. I like poems, they're just as beautiful as the reader," he says rubbing his hand through his hair. You hold your breath and replay what he just said. 'Did he just call me beautiful?' You ask yourself, 'Not possible. Why would he call me that?' You let out a deep breath, "Yeah," you manage to sputter out. "I should go say goodnight to West," you say awkwardly. "OK," he says fidgeting, "goodnight Y/N. I like your hair like that by the way." You reach up to touch your hair, a messy bun with sideswept bangs. "Thank you Mr. Collins. I haven't gotten to brush it all day though. It's kind of a mess," you say shyly. "Well it looks great, you look great," Misha tells you as you see him bit down on his lip and nibble on it. 'Is he...nervous?' You ask yourself. "Goodnight Y/N," he says interrupting your thoughts. "Goodnight Mr. Collins," you say shutting the computer shut.

You go upstairs and check on West. You were thinking of reading him a book, but as you open his door you see that he is asleep so you let him be. You walk into your room and shut the door. Your heart is still racing as you undress. Your hand fumbles as you try and take your bra off. 'Calm down Y/N. Misha didn't call you beautiful, he wasn't nervous talking to you. You're just plain Y/N and he's Misha freaking Collins. For fuck's sake he plays an angel on Supernatural. Get over yourself,' you shout to yourself. You reach into your dresser and pull out a long shirt and slip it over yourself. You think about putting on a pair of panties, but decide otherwise. Maybe tonight you'll have a little fun thinking about Misha. You turn off the lights and find a candle and light it, placing it next to your nightstand. You get under the blankets and imagine Misha next to you.


	4. Oh Mr. Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't fall asleep until you imagine Misha touching you all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be sexual, imagining smut, masturbation.

You glide your fingers over your shirt, breathing in a heavy sigh as your nipples grow. "Misha," you moan quietly, slipping your hands under you shirt. You close your eyes and imagine the beautiful Misha Collins taking you over.

.............  
"Y/N," Misha says nibbling on your ear. "Misha," you sigh as you lean your head back towards him. Misha's hands wrap around the front of you and rest on your breasts. Misha leans into your ear and whispers, "Call me Mr. Collins." "Mr. Collins," you moan. You bite your lip as you feel his dick harden and push into your backside. "Mr. Collins are you getting hard?" You ask teasingly. "Only for you Y/N," he says into your ear. Misha quickly flips you around and gently pushes you onto his bed. You rub your hands across the silk sheets, admiring them. "Their so silky and smooth," you say pulling Misha down on you. "Almost as silky and smooth as you my beautiful," he coos as he pins your arm passed your head.

"Ahh," you cry out as he sucks on your neck. You curl your toes and he licks your collar bone. "Mr. Collins!" You scream out as he removes one hand from your wrists and slides it down your pants and into your panties. "Do you like that?" He asks you as you roll your eyes back from pleasure. He removes his hand and you whimper missing the pleasure he was causing. "Patient my love," he says standing up. "Mr. Collins what are you doing?" You ask seductively. Misha slowly pull off his black shirt allowing you to enjoy his strong, shaped, muscular body. "Oh God," you groan feeling your panties grow wetter. You lick you lip, breathing heavy. "You're so freaking sexy Mr. Collins," you say leaning back on your arms to admire his chiseled chest. 

"You like?" He asks throwing his shirt to the side. "I love," you say. "Your turn beautiful," he tells you grabbing you by the hands and pulling you up off the bed. Misha lays down where you were laying and props himself on his elbows like you did. You stand there awkwardly, "It's OK beautiful," Misha reassures you. You smile shyly at him as you grip the bottom of your shirt and slowly pull it up. "Mmmmm," Misha moans as he watches you pull the rest of your shirt off. "You like?" You say mimicking Misha. "Oh God Y/N," Misha whispers biting down on his lip, "don't be a tease my love. I have everything up top off, don't forget your bra. I am longing to see your beautiful, luscious breasts." You slip your hands behind your back and slowly snap off your bra and throw it on the ground. You cover your breasts with your arms and wink at Misha.

Misha grins, standing up and wraps his arms around you. "You're a tease," he growls into your ear as he pushes you on his bed. "Ahh!" You squeal as you land on the bed with him falling on top of you. "Ooomf," you say feeling the pressure of Misha on you. "Sorry love," he says pushing himself off of you, hovering above you. Misha stares at you with hungry eyes. Your arms are still covering your breasts. He yanks your arms away from youself and pins them once again over your head. Misha buries his face into your breasts. "Oh God!" You shout as his mouth covers your nipple. Misha sucks and pulls on your nipple with his teeth. "Fu...fuck!" You shout. Misha looks up at you before he kisses down your body. Finally he makes his way down to your pants and pulls them off swiftly. After he throws them on the ground he makes his way back towards your panties. He rubs his thumb over your panties where you clit is. "Fuck Misha!" Misha pulls your panties down and quickly shoves two of his fingers inside of you.

"It's Mr. Collins to you," he growls. "Oh God, Mr. Collins please more!" You plead with him. Misha leans down towards you and flicks his tongue against your clit. "Unnng....more," you say in between heavy breaths. You feel Misha smile against your crotch as he starts licking you slowly and builds up his speed. You feel yourself building up to an orgasm. "Mr. Collins I'm going to cum!" You scream as you feel your walls clench up. Misha shoves his tongue inside you and that's the last straw. You feel yourself clench and unclench around his tongue. "Fu...fuccccck!" You moan drawing out the words. Misha finishes licking you and stands up. He rips off his pants and walks over towards you. You breathe heavily as you quickly sit up and grab for his boxers. You slowly pull down his boxers, licking your lips as his penis springs out of them. You look up at Misha and meet his gaze. "I want to save my orgasm for inside of you," he says smiling at you as his hands wraps around in your hair. He leans down and kisses you as you both lay down on his bed, him on top of you. He rubs his hands all over your body again, feeling yourself grow wetter again.

"Please Mr. Collins I need you in me," you beg kissing him. "I need to be in you beautiful," he says kissing you back. Misha aligns himself in front of you. He slowly inserts himself into you, as you release an explosive moan. "Fuck me baby," you say arching you head back. "Can I go faster?" He asks you. "Fuck yes please," you cry out. Misha thrusts himself in and out of you faster and harder, causing you to moan ever louder. "Fuck baby your moaning's going to make me cum already," he cries out. "I'm going to cum baby," you say feeling yourself close to climaxing again. "Cum with me," he groans thrusting one last time before you feel him twitching inside of you. You walls clench against his big penis as you feel the ecstasy of your orgasm filling you up. "Unnng!" Misha growls once more before collapsing on top of you. 

Misha catches his breath and then rolls off of you, laying next to you. "Mmmm that was good Y/N," Misha says kissing your forehead, "I love you beautiful." You turn and lay across his chest, "I love you too," you say kissing his chest. 

...............  
You pinch your nipple with your free hand as you moan quietly, the orgasm taking control. "Fuck," you say quietly removing your hand, feeling more relaxed now that you have cum. 'That was one hell of a fantasy,' you say to yourself sighing deeply. You quickly look at the time on your phone, one-thirty a.m. 'I need to get over this infatuation with Misha. I can't work for him if I keep thinking of him like this,' you say. Tomorrow you'll just think of Mr. Collins as your boss and only your boss. You tell yourself as you start to doze off to sleep.


	5. Meeting the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week flew by fast and now it's time for Maison and West to go to their mother's for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said this is AU where Misha and Victoria (his wife) are divorced. I don't know anything about her and I feel since she's Misha wife she's probably a sweet woman and wonderful wife/mother. So please don't be offended how I make her character because I'm sure it's not how she really is, but it just kind of helps out my story. Thank you!

"Maison, West, your mom is going to be here any minute!" You call upstairs to the kids. You should've packed their bags yesterday, but you and them were having so much fun playing outside. Ugh Misha said this would happen, they can't stand going to their mom's. They try and find ways to get out of it or stall it. "Victoria isn't the nicest woman. She's impatient with Maison and West, I have no clue why she wanted kids when she doesn't even like them. I was blinded by fake Victoria and didn't see the real Victoria until we got married," you remember Misha saying last night over Skype. "I think Maison's sick!" West shouts from upstairs. You quickly run to Maison's room and are greeted by both children. "What's wrong?" You ask rushing over to Maison to feel her forehead, normal. "Maison isn't feeling well. I think I'm sick too," West says forcing a pretend cough. "West, you need to go to your mom's this weekend," you frown. You look around and see their suitcases aren't packed. "Guys your mom will be here any time," and just as you said that the doorbell rang. "Crud, you two pack while I go answer that. Please," you say heading downstairs.

You open the door and are greeted by a woman with glasses. The woman pushes up her glasses and stares at you, "Where are my children?" She demands. "I...uh they're...they're upstairs packing," you manage to stutter out. The woman crosses her arms and let out a loud huff, "Misha did tell you it's my weekend right? I'm Victoria," she said. "Um...yes. I'm sorry they're still packing," you say nervously. "Did he tell you what time to expect me?" She asked eyeing me. "Yes, noon," you reply. "And what time is it?" You look down at your phone, "Noon..." "Exactly. I don't have time to dilly dally. Go get my children and they'll come with whatever they have packed," she hisses. "Yes, I'll go see if they're ready. Would you like to come in?" You ask her fumbling with your phone in your hand. "Obviously it was my house at some point," she says shoving passed you.

You run back upstairs and see if Maison and West are packed. When you get to the bottom of the stairs you see West carrying his and Maison's bag. "Oh you're packed! Great your mom is downstairs and ready to see you," you say trying to sound excited for them. 'No wonder Misha divorced that woman,' you think to yourself. "Do we have to go?" West whines. You kneel down next to him, "I'm sorry West. I know your daddy said you and your sister don't like going, but how about when you get home I take us to the zoo?" You say patting his head. West looks up at you and manages a tiny smile, "Promise?" "Of course," you say grabbing the bags from his hands, "let me help you with these." You carry the bags downstairs, with Maison and West slowly behind you. "About time," Victoria huffs as she snatches the bags from my hand. "Let's go," she says impatiently. She quickly goes to her car and throws the bags in and stalks back inside. West pulls you down into a hug, "I wanna stay here," he whispers into your ear. "You can't this weekend, but I'll see you after I promise," you say kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go damn it," Victoria shouts yanking West away from me. "Hey Victoria be nice to them they're just kids," you say as she drags Maison and West towards her car. She turns around and glares at you, "Shut up, you're just a nanny to these children. I am their mother. Don't tell me what to do. She looks you up and down after she puts Maison and West in the car, "Tell Misha not to call the kids on Skype tonight. It's my turn with the kid's and he doesn't need to Skype them everynight." Victoria slams the door and drives off.

.....................

"Hi Mom," you say answering your phone. "Hi sweetie how is everything?" She asks you. "Alright, I have the weekend to myself. I don't know what to do with it though," you say pouring yourself a glass of lemonade. "Why do you have the weekend to yourself? What happened to the children you're nannying?" "Their mom took them for the weekend," you look up at the clock, "four hours ago. I have been cleaning all of this time. I was just going to sit down and maybe watch a movie." You make your way to the living and turn on Netflix. "Oh well sweetie alright. I just wanted to call and see how everything was doing. We miss you," your mom grows quiet. "Mom?" "Sorry, I was just looking at pictures in the family album. Oh look at me getting all emotional. I'll let you go though. I love you." "I love you too Mom," you say hanging up before you start crying. You wipe away the tears from your eyes, but they continue to fall. "Ugh!" You shout throwing your phone on the couch.

You hear a familiar ringing and you reach for the Ipod that was sitting on the coffee table. You dry your eyes before answering, "Hello Mr. Collins." "Hello Y/N," he says cheerfully, "are Maison and West at Victoria's?" "Yes, she came and got the at noon," you say trying to sound cheerful. "Are you OK?" He asks eyeing you through the camera. For some reason you feel yourself grow weak and vulnerable and you start to cry. "Y/N are you alright?" Misha stammered. "I'm so sorry Mr. Collins," you apologize, wiping your tears away. "You don't have to apologize. What happened?" "It's nothing, it's just silly. I just got off the phone with my mom. I miss her and my family is all," you say avoiding looking into the camera or at Misha. "Y/N will you please look at me," he asks. You look at Misha as he shares a kind smile at you, "It's not silly. Being so far away from your family does hurt, I know how you feel. And I can only imagine how you feel is how my children feel."

"It is hard," you say wiping your face. "I just hope you're happy," Misha says frowning. "Oh I am Mr. Collins," you say reassuring him. Misha looks up at you, "I hope so. How was Victoria?" He asks changing the subject. "Oh she was...nice," you say picking at your nail. "Nice? That doesn't sound like Victoria," Misha chuckles. "Yeah...she wasn't exactly nice. She's a very mean lady, no offense Mr. Collins." "No offense taken," he smiles at you, "she is a sour woman. That's why we divorced." "She yelled at me for telling her to be nice to Maison and West. Oh speaking of them she told me to tell you not to call them on Skype. Sorry," you say apologetically. Misha closes his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose with his hands. "Of course she won't let me Skype them. She knows that's what keeps me going through the rest of the day," he groans.

"I am so sorry Mr. Collins," you say trying to meet his sad eyes through the camera. He runs his hand through his hair, "It's not your fault Y/N. I should have known she'd pull this stunt. I have certain times set aside so I can Skype with them." "I should have said something Mr. Collins," you say biting your lip. Misha looks up at you, "Oh Y/N it's not your problem. You did nothing wrong." You tuck a strand of hair behind you hair as you adjust yourself on the couch. "Well if you aren't doing anything right now we could talk? I had twenty minutes set aside for them," Misha says as you swear you watch blush creep up his cheeks. You bite your cheek to keep from giggling like a little girl. "That would be great," you say, "what do you normally talk about?" "Well since I talk to a three and five year old I usually read them their favorite stories. Then we play a card game," he says. "Ha well you don't have to read me a story Mr. Collins," you giggle. "Well I wouldn't have minded that," he chuckles. "So how do we play a card game than. Through Skype?" Misha pulls out a deck of cards and shows them to the camera, "Nope we play with real cards. I trust you won't cheat," he says jokingly winking at you. You look around for a deck of cards and fine some in the side table.

...........

"Do you have a three?" Misha asks you. "Go Fish," you say. "Got my wish," he says flashing the three into the camera. "Mr. Collins I believe you, you don't need to show me your card." "I know I just like too." You smile into your cards trying to hide your rosy cheeks. "Do you have a five?" You ask Misha who takes a exaggerated sigh, "Yes like always I have the card you need," he says sticking his tongue out at you. "Oh look at that! I win again! Haha!" You laugh showing him your empty hand. "Dang it, you're even better than West," he says putting his cards down. "Oh Mr. Collins don't be modest you let me win," you giggle. Misha chuckles at that, "I wish! I never let anyone win," he winks at you and you feel your stomach flip flop around. "Well look at that, it's gotten late," you say looking at the time on the Ipod. "Uh yeah it has hasn't it?" Misha says a little gloomily. You feel guilty for stating the obvious, but you weren't sure how to react towards Misha's wink. It didn't make you feel uncomfortable, but you couldn't let those feelings for him reach certain heights again.

"Y/N before you go I just want you to be truthful with me OK?" Misha asks you. You freeze a little nervous as to what he is going to ask. "Of...of course Mr. Collins," you stutter. "Do I ever make you feel uncomfortable?" You cock your eyebrow in confusion, "Of course not Mr. Collins," you say, "why do you ask?" "I was just curious. I don't want to ever make you feel that way. If I ever am please let me know. If it has to do with me asking you to do something with the children or even I i say something just please let me know. The last thing I want to do is make you feel that way." "Of course Mr. Collins, but you could never say anything that would make me uncomfortable," you reassure him. "Well I will let you go. You have a wonderful night and I hope you're feeling much better than earlier," he smiles at you. "I am thank you Mr. Collins," you smile back at him and then you both end the call.


	6. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid's are finally back! Time to keep up your part of the bargain and bring them to the zoo!

"Y/N! Let's go, let's go!" West shouts from the doorway. "I'm getting your sister ready, wait," you say putting Maison in her sweater. "Ready?" You ask her. She nods her head in excitement as you pick her up and head downstairs to meet West. "Shotgun!" West shouts climbing into your jeep. "Funny little man. You're still in a booster seat. Now up you go," you say grabbing him from the front and buckling him in his booster seat. He crosses his hands and frowns at you, "When you're older," you say fastening Maison in her car seat. You sit in the drivers seat and start up your jeep. You drive towards the zoo, listening to West and Maison sing a long towards the music. "We're here!" You say half an hour later. You get the kids out of their seats and get the stroller out. You pick Maison up and put her in the front and you turn to pick up West, but he refuses. "I can walk," he says proudly. "Alrighty than," you say, "hold onto the stroller at least." West places his hand on top of yours, you smile at the feeling of his tiny hands.

"What do you guys wanna see first?" You ask them. Maison starts squealing and you look down at her to see what she's getting excited about. You see that she is pointing at the gift shop, "Already?" You give a chuckle. You guide Maison and West towards the gift shop, "You two can pick out something right now and than something before we leave. How's that sound?" You ask. West already is grabbing a stuffed elephant and clutching it to his chest. You look at the price tag, "Thirty-five dollars?" You gulp. "Can I get it?" West asks, rubbing the soft elephant across his cheek. "Of course West. Let's see if we can find something for Maison now," you say scanning the stuffed animals. "Maison likes giraffe's! When Dad takes us her we always feed the giraffes. It's her favorite!" West exclaims grabbing a tall, stuffed giraffe and handing it to Maison. "G'affe!" She giggles wrapping it to her chest. You smile at their excitement, "What do you think your dad would like?" You ask West.

West's eyes grow wide as he answers your question, "Dragons!" West opens his mouths and pretends to exhale fire from his breath. "Really?" You say, giggling to yourself. 'Of course it'd be dragons. Mr. Collins is like a big child, a big, sexy child,' you slap your forehead, ceasing your inappropriate thoughts. "It doesn't look like their are dragons here, but how about a bearded dragon?" You say holding up the stuffed animal. "It's kinda ugly," West responds. You let out a sigh. "A snake!" West shouts throwing you the stuffed snake. You dangle it from your fingers, "OK then West. A snake it is."

"Will this be all?" The young girl at the registers asks you. "Yes, well for now," you chuckle. She gives you a blank stare as she rings up your items. "Just a bag for the snake, the others the kids will hold onto," you smile and take them. "Your total is one hundred and twenty dollars," she says mono tonely. You hand her your debit card and feel a ping of crushing devastation at how much you spent on just three stuffed animals. You look back at Maison and West who are playing with their toys and the feeling goes away. You grab back your card and head out of the gift shop. "Shall we feed the giraffe's?" You ask Maison peering at her through the stroller. "Yes!" She cheers as you walk towards the giraffe's.

.................

After spending the entire day looking at animals, eating candy, and trying not to buy Maison and West the entire gift shop, you finally head back home. "So when we get home I'll give Maison a bath and than you can bathe yourself West, but I'll sit in the bathroom with you. Does that sound fair?" You ask West, looking back at him through rear view mirror. "Yeah," West agrees. You help the kids out of the jeep and grab their goodies from the zoo. "Alright Maison bath time," you say dropping the gift bags and picking up Maison. "You're so sticky," you say holding her out passed your arms so you can get a better look. She was covered in cotton candy residue and tiny pieces of rock candy. "Yeah let's take a bath and then tuck you in. Your dad will be skyping soon," you start filling the bathtub as you look for pajama's for Maison. After the tub is filled you take off Maison's sticky clothes and throw them to the side.

"Is the water OK?" You ask Maison. "Yes," she says splashing the water. You quickly clean Maison and dress her in her pajama's, "Do you want to wait in here with me and your brother? Or do you wanna pick out a book for your daddy to read?" As Maison decides what she wants to do West comes into the bathroom. You refill the tub and let him undress himself. "Maison go pick out a book for dad to read," West says washing his hair. Maison pouts, "I stay here." "It's OK West, Maison can stay here until you're done. That way I can tuck you both in," you say running your hands through Maison's damp hair. "Is Dad calling tonight?" West asks you. "Of course," you say, "after you're done with your bath." West finishes cleaning himself, you rinse his hair out better, then he gets out and puts on his pajama's.

"We'll wait for you dad to call in Maison's room and after I can tuck you into your own bed, West." You say tucking Maison into her bed. "I'll sleep in here tonight," West says getting under the covers with his sister. "Is that OK Maison?" You ask Maison whose hugging West. You smile as you grab the book from the nightstand that Maison picked out. "Now we wait," you say holding up the Ipad. Suddenly the Ipad starting making nosie, "Daddy!" Maison squeals sitting up in her bed, along with West. You answer the video call.

"Daddy!" Both West and Maison shout into the Ipad. "West, Maison! Help me I'm trapped inside this Ipad! Ahhhhh!" Misha shouts as he makes banging noises. Maison and West start laughing, "You're silly dad," West giggles. "Oh you got me. I wasn't really trapped," Misha laughs. You smile from behind the Ipad as you watch Maison and West laugh along with Misha. "Daddy G'raffe!" Maison says shoving the giraffe into the camera. "Oh, isn't that nice. Where did you get that?" Misha asks. Maison points at me, "Sweetie I can't see what you're doing. Are you pointing?" Misha asks. West flips the Ipad around and points it at you. "Y/N took us to the zoo! She bought us stuff! She bought me an elephant!" You shyly wave into the camera. "I was wondering where you were Y/N," Misha says smiling at you. "Oh just hanging out, you know," you say.

"How was the zoo?" He asks you. "It was fun. Maison got to feed the giraffe's, I took some pictures on my phone," you say. "Oh great! Would you mind sending them to me?" Misha asks you. "Of course Mr. Collins," you reply. "The kids have been looking forward to you reading to them," you say flipping the Ipad around so it was facing them. "What book did you pick out?" Misha asks. Maison shows off The Rainbow Fish, "Fish!" "Hah, of course that book," Misha chuckles. As you pick up Maison's room you listen to Misha read to them. He uses different voices for each fish. You can't help but smile at the cuteness. You finish picking up by the time he finishes reading. "Time for bed. West you sleeping with your sister tonight?" Misha asks. West nods as he pulls the covers up. "Y/N," you hear Maison say. You look over at her as she waves the Ipad up and down. You grab it, "I'm going to tuck them in again real quick," you tell Misha, putting the Ipad down on the nightstand.

"Goodnight West, Maison," you whisper tucking them in. "Goodnight Y/N," West says closing his eyes. Maison and West are already fast asleep as you grab the Ipad and head downstairs. You sit down on the couch, "I hope it was OK that I took them to the zoo today," you say biting your lip. "Of course. I would rather them be outside all day then cooped up inside. You didn't have to buy them those stuffed animals," Misha says. You reach for the gift bag that was on the ground, "Jealous Mr. Collins?" You giggle. "Of course! I love stuffed animals," he huffs crossing his arms. "Well no need to worry," you say pulling out the stuffed snake and showing it in front of the camera, "West said your favorite animal was a dragon. Since those aren't around I figured a snake is the next best thing?" "Oh geez Y/N you didn't have to," he says as his smile grows. "I hope you like it," you blush. "I love it and when I get home I will bring it with me wherever I go!" He grins.

You yawn and stretch yourself. "I can let you go if you're tired," Misha says. You put the Ipad down on the coffee table and put the kickstand up. You lay down on the couch, "No I'm fine. I'm just going to lay like this if you don't mind," you say. "Not at all," Misha says. "I'll text you those pictures. They were very excited about going. I hope they had fun," you say. "I'm sure they did. They always had fun when I took them," Misha assured you. "It was kind of a reward for going to their mom's. I shouldn't have bribed them, but I don't think I could have watched Victoria drag them. I figured this gave them something to look forward to. It worked," you say worrying how Misha will feel about you bribing his children.

"That's not a bad idea," he chuckles. "You're not mad?" You ask. "Of course not," Misha says yawning. You cover your mouth trying to hide your yawn as you grab your phone out of your sweatpants. You send the pictures of Maison feeding the giraffe, West playing on a toy elephant and all the others. You got a couple strangers to take pictures of you with the kids through out the day. "Do you want the ones I'm in too?" You ask shyly. "Of course," Misha says. After you send them you hear a little bit later Misha's phone dinging. "Must be the pictures," he says grabbing his phone. You suddenly feel self concious about the way you look in those pictures. "I know in the last couple of pictures they look dirty, but I gave them both baths as soon as we got back. Don't mind how I look either, gym shorts are my only comfy shorts I have," you say. "West looks like he spilled the whole candy shop on him," Misha laughs sliding through the pictures, "gym shorts look good on you. I enjoy the group photos, it's nice seeing you with them." You feel blush creep up your cheeks.

"The pictures look great and it looked like you all had fun," Misha says putting his phone down. "I know I had a blast watching them," you say adjusting your head on the couch pillow. You body starts to feel like it's melting into the couch. You can hear Misha talking in the back ground, but your eyes are too heavy to look at him. You slowly feel yourself falling asleep.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about three months since you've started working for Misha Collins as his chilldren's nanny. Tonight is Halloween and it is a night full of tricks and treats.

"I want to be Superman though!" West cries out as you hand him his Batman costume. "West we talked about this already. They ran out of Superman at the costume shop, but Batman's even better!" You say. "Ugh! Fine," he says grabbing the costume from you. You smile as he heads into his bedroom to change. "Maison do you need help getting dressed?" You shout towards her room. "Help," you hear her whisper. "I'll be right back West, I'm going to help your sister really quick," you tell West. You walk into Maison's room and see her sitting on the floor with her princess costume pulled over her head. "Oh Maison," you say stifling a giggle, "let me help you sweetie." You kneel down next to her and help her pull the dress down her body. "All fixed!" You exclaim helping her stand up. Maison twirls around watching her dress spin with her. "Pretty!" She giggles. "Very pretty," you tell her.

"You ready yet West?" You ask as you and Maison knock on his door. "I'm Batman!" He shouts in a deep voice as he swings his door open. "Ahhh!" Maison squeals as West chases her in a circle. "Where's you Halloween baskets?" You ask them. "Downstairs," West says, "can we go get candy now?" You look at your phone, "It's only four-thirty. Trick or treating doesn't start for another hour. Do you want to watch a Halloween movie?" "Yes!" Maison and West cheer. You help the kids downstairs and prepare the movie for them. You put in It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown and prepare popcorn for all three of you. As you pour the popcorn into a bowl the doorbell rings. You look at the clock above the microwave, 'It's too early for trick or treaters,' you say to yourself. 

"Who is it?" West asks from the living room. "I don't know. You can start the movie and I'll be there in a little bit," you say heading towards the door. You open the door as the doorbell rings again, "Sorry, but trick or treating doesn't start until five-thirty," you say. Standing outside the door is a person wearing a unicorn mask and a suit, "Trick or Treat," the muffled voice says. "I'm sorry, but like I said you're a little early for candy. And I don't have any to give out," you say backing up. The person holds out a bag of candy towards you. "I don't have candy," you say again. "Who is it?" West asks walking up next to you. "It's no one," you say pushing him behind you. The stranger knees down and takes off his mask, "Trick or Treat! I brought you some candy!" Misha exclaims as West runs passed you and jumps into his father's arms. "Mr. Collins!" You exclaim. Misha stands up and smiles at you, "Sorry if I scared you Y/N," he says. "Oh no you didn't," you lie. You hear the pattering of Maison's feet running down the hall.

"Daddy!" She cries out as Misha picks her up in his arms. "I didn't know you were coming home," you say walking to his car to help him with his suitcase. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I have a week break so I figured I'd come home," he smiles. "That's nice," you say grabbing one of his bags. West grabs one of Misha's smaller bags and runs it into the house while Maison stays by Misha's side. You carry his bag into his room and place it down where he places his. "It feels good to be home," he tells you. "I bet," you reply, "where'd you get a unicorn mask by the way?" "Oh I borrowed it from Jensen," he laughs. "It's a little creepy," you chuckle. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to creep you out that much," he says with an apologetic smile. "But you were trying to creep me out?" You ask. "Just a tiny bit," he chuckles. "Rude," you say sticking your tongue out at him. He smiles at you and your heart once again melts.

..................

"You know why you didn't candy?" Misha asks you. "I'm too old," you reply as you and him watch Maison and West knock on another door. "No, it's because you didn't dress up," he says nudging you. You look down at yourself, jeans and a sweater, no you did not dress up. "Neither did you," you tell him. "I'm wearing a suit and these," he says holding out those nose and mustache glasses. "Well Mr. Collins I didn't have a costume to wear," you say brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. It's already close to seven and Maison and West already have two bags of filled candy. "Here have a piece. I stole it from West's bag," Misha says handing you a lolipop. "Thanks Mr. Collins," you say popping it into your mouth. 

Another twenty minutes pass and you feel the air growing cool. You feel yourself shiver until Misha puts his suit jacket over you. You look up at him as he smiles down on you, "You were shivering. Is this warmer?" You put your arms through his sleeves and pull the jacket tighter around your body, "Thank you Mr. Collins," you say secretly inhaling his aroma from the jacket. You yawn into the night sky. "It's getting late isn't it?" Misha says. "What time does it end?" You ask. "I don't know, but I think now is a good time for these two to end their trick or treating," he says just as Maison and West run up to your and Misha. "You two ready? Y/N and I think it's time to head back home. What do you say?" Misha asks the two. "OK," West says. The four of you head to Misha's rental and you help buckle the kids in.

................

"Alright it's time for bed now," Misha says putting down the book he just read, "West you're going to sleep in your own bed tonight." West yawns and rubs his eyes, "Y/N can you carry me to bed? I'm too sleepy," he asks. "West you're a big boy," Misha says. "No it's alright I don't mind," you say picking West up as he wraps his legs and arms around you. You carry him to his bed and gently place him down. Misha tucks him in and you both tell him goodnight. 

You and Misha head downstairs and into the living room. "It's only eight-thirty do you want to watch a movie?" Misha asks you. "Halloween? I think it's on Netflix," you suggest. "Alright that sounds good. How about you get that up while I make us some popcorn," he says standing up. You pull up Netflix and search for Halloween. You wait for Misha as you smell popcorn. Misha comes back with carrying a tray with a bowl of popcorn, two glasses of wine and a small bowl of candy. He places it down on the coffee table and pulls out a blanket. "Are you still cold?" He asks you. "Yeah," you say shyly. Misha gently places the blanket on top of you. You play the movie and linger at the gap between you and Misha.

Half way into the movie you see Misha reaching for some of the blanket, "Do you mind?" He asks you. You shake your head and give him some of the blanket. Misha scoots closer to you so the blanket covers both of you. You take a sip of the wine and your hand and Misha's hand land on top of each other as you reach for the popcorn, "Sorry," you say quickly pulling your hand away. Unintentionally during the movie your body moves closer to Misha's until you can feel the back of your hands graze each others. "Do you like this movie?" Misha whispers into your ear, you go stiff as you feel the warmth of his mouth close to your ear. "I like it. Do you not?" You ask as your heart starts to race. "No I do. I just wanted to make sure you do," he whispers into your ear again. 

After the movie ends Misha sits up and pours you two some more wine. "How have the kids been while I've been gone?" Misha asks you as he takes a sip of wine. You sip from yours, "They've been good. They are very out going that's for sure," you chuckle. "I can't imagine what goes through their mind though. Me always working and their mother never around. I am glad that they have such a wonderful young lady to watch them and care for them," he says brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You feel your hands shake as you reach for your wine, "I am happy you have given me the chance to care for them. They're great kids, they take after you," you smile at him. 

"Hold on you have something on your cheek," Misha says as he smooths his thumb against your cheek. You lean your face against the palm of his hand closing your eyes and sigh deeply. "Y/N," Misha whispers. You open your eyes and see his face inches from yours. "Mr. Collins," you barely breath out. You lean your face close to his and prepare to feel his warm lips touch yours, but before you can the house phone rings. Each of you pull yourselves away from each other awkwardly. "I'm going to go to bed," you say quickly before standing up. "Y/N," Misha says. "Goodnight Mr. Collins," you say as he answers the phone. You stop walking halfway up the stairs to hear who he is talking to. "Victoria I didn't need to tell you I was back in town. No Y/N didn't need to bring the kid's to your house before trick or treating." You stop eavesdropping and head to your room, unsure how to feel about being interrupted.


	8. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha gives you the day off to do whatever you'd like, shop, go see a movie, avoid the luscious man who you almost kissed.

  A knock comes from your door. "Come in," you say putting down the book you were reading. The door opens, "Y/N can I talk to you for a minute?" Misha asks entering your room. You sit up straight, "Of course Mr. Collins." "Today I was going to take the kids to the zoo and I figured you could take the day off. Maybe walk around the city, shop or go see a movie," he suggests. You stare down at your hands a little disappointed. 'Why would he want to talk about last night? It's stupid to think it meant anything,' you say to yourself. "That sounds like fun," you say looking up and forcing a smile on your face. "Great. We're going to be heading out soon, so we'll see you tonight," he replies leaving your room.

  ...............

  Thirty minutes after Misha leaves with his kids you hop in the shower. After cleaning yourself, putting your hair in a a cute braid to the side, and applying some makeup you finally get dressed. Blue skirt, jean shorts or red sun dress? White tank top or blue t-shirt? Gladiator sandals or white converses? Finally you choose the jean shorts, blue t-shirt and white converses. You grab your purse and keys and head towards your jeep. Not soon after you pull up to the city and park your jeep. You admire all the shops and cafe's that line the streets.

  "Excuse me," you say as you make your way down the sidewalk. "Madison Third Street, hmm," you say walking inside and marveling at the upscale clothing shop. You grab a blue dress off one of the racks, "Three hundred and fifty!?" You say in shock, "I don't think so," you put the dress back. "Hello can I help you?" A tiny, petite, blonde twenty something asks as she bops up to. "Uh...just looking thanks," you say. The girl bops away and you scan the customers in the store. They all seem to be dressed in high fashion clothing, you feel a little self conscious at what your wearing and head out back onto the sidewalk. "Rave Ready? Interesting," you say walking into the store. The store is full of colorful haired people and well....rave ready clothing. 'Heh guess that's why they're named Rave Ready,' you chuckle.

  You look at a pretty pink bra, "Twenty-five dollars?" You debate putting it back, but eventually decide to buy it. You bring the bra up towards the cash register where you're greeted by a woman with a green mohawk, "Hey!" She greets you. "Hi," you reply. "Will this be all?" She asks bagging your bra, you nod. "Have a nice day," she says as you leave. "You too," you say back. "Find your comfort zone Y/N," you say aloud. You walk up towards cute little blue shop that says ReTagit. You walk inside and are greeted by a little old lady, "Hello dear," she says hanging up a shirt, "welcome to ReTagit. Can I help you find anything?" "What is this store?" You ask looking at all the random things. "It's a thrift store," she says. "Oh," you say excited. Thrift stores are your favorite.

  You walk around the store and automatically fine a gorgeous, strapless blue dress. that looked almost exactly like the same one from Madison Third Street, but like ninety-nine percent cheaper You pick it up, "Is their any place for me to try this on?" You ask the lady. "Right over there," she says pointing to the dressing rooms. "Thank you," you say making your way towards the dressing room. You try on the blue dress and it's a very fitted, tight dress, but it fits. It hugs every good curve on your body, it's kind of sexy. Your cleavage is visible, but not too much. You picture Misha becoming aroused from this dress. You shake your head ignoring that idea.

  All that matters is you feel good in this dress. Who knows maybe you'll go clubbing or to a nice fancy restaurant, with your non existent friends or boyfriend. You take off the dress and get redressed. You decide to buy it and as you make your way towards the register you find a nice white shawl that would look pretty over the dress and decided to buy that too. You purchase your clothes and try and find a nice cafe to eat at. You choose Mama's Cafe and sit down outside so you can enjoy the weather. "Hello my name is Zeke and I will be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" A tall, handsome young man asks you.

  You smile at him and order a lemonade. After he comes back with your lemonade you order a cheeseburger with fries. "Here is your food," he says placing it in front of you. "Thank you," you smile at him. "You have quite a beautiful smile," he tells you. You blush and thank him. After you finish eating Zeke comes back and you talk to him for about ten minutes. He gives you the bill which also happens to have his number on it. He winks at you as you pay. You spend another four hours walking around and looking at clothes. You decide to head back around five-thirty. You get into your car and text Zeke so he has your number as well.

   _You: Hey It's Y/N from Mama's Cafe.  Just want to make sure you have my number.  Zeke: Hey glad you decided to text me ;P I'll text you when I get off work.  Ttys.  You: OK_

You start up your jeep and head back.  You see Misha's car in the driveway and your stomach flops.  You head inside and smell something amazing.  "Y/N?"  West says running up to you from the dining room.  "Hi West!"  You say scooping him up in your arms.  "Dad made dinner!"  He says pushing himself down and pulling you towards everyone else.  "Hey you're just in time for dinner.  I made spaghetti," Misha says scooping the food onto plates.  "It smells amazing," you say sitting down next to West.  Misha smiles at you as he hands you a plate of spaghetti.  "Thanks," you say taking it.  You sit in silence eating as you listen to West tell you about their day, "Oh and look!"  West says running into the living and bringing back a stuffed polar bear, "Daddy bought this for you!"  West hands it to you.  You smile, biting your lip, "Thank you," you say shoving it against your chest.  

  "You were right dad!  She loves it," West giggles.  Misha gives you a warm smile as you watch him watch you.  "Don't get him filled with spaghetti!"  West exclaims grabbing the polar bear and putting it back in the living room.  You continue to eat as West starts up again about their day at the zoo.  "That sounds like so much fun," you tell him after he finishes his story.  Maison waves her hands in front of Misha, "Alright sweetie let's go wash them," he says picking her up.  "I'll clear the table," you offer already picking up the dishes.  "Thank you," he smiles at you before going into the bathroom.  "Let me help!"  West says jumping up and down.  "Alright, but be careful," you say handing him a plate.  West walks slowly into the kitchen and putting it in the sink.  "Thank you West," you smile.  

  You finish washing the dishes by the time Misha finishes bathing Maison and putting her in pajama's.  "Let's go play with toys Maison!"  West says grabbing her by the hand and leading her upstairs.  Misha walks up behind you and places a hand on your shoulder, "Thank you for doing the dishes."  "No problem," you say.  "So what'd you do today?"  He asks you pouring two glasses of wine.  You accept yours, "Walked around where all the shops are."  "Did you find anything?"  He asks you as he leads you both into the living room.  "Yeah, a dress and a shawl."  "Nice maybe you can showcase them for me sometime," he says averting his eyes from you and staring into his wine glass.  You nibble at your lip, "Heh yeah," you answer nervously.  

  "Y/N, I've been wanting to talk to you about last night," Misha says running a hand through his hair.  'Oh God if it's anything other than you wanted to have sexy, romantic, love making, please keep it to yourself,' you pray.  "I shouldn't have..." Misha begins to say before your phone starts to ring.  'Oh thank God,' you say to yourself.  You grab your phone, "It's my mom.  I gotta take this," you say answering the phone and heading upstairs.

  **You: Hey mom.  Mom: Hey Y/N how are you doing sweetie?  We haven't talked in a like a week.  You: I know Mom sorry.  I've just been busy.  How are you doing?  Mom: I'm fine, I just miss your voice.  One of these days you're going to have to show me how to Skype so we can video call each other.  You: Yeah that would be great.**

  For the next two hours you talk to your mom about what you did since you last talked.  You told her all about the nice shops you went too.  She was shocked at how expensive all the stuff was.  

**Mom: Alright sweetie, I'm so tired.  I'm getting old, ha-ha.  I love you.  You know your father showed me how to text so now we can text whenever you're free!  You: That's great Mom!  I'll let you go.  We'll try texting tomorrow, love you.  Goodnight.**

You hang up the phone and get into your pajama's.  You decided not to go downstairs and say goodnight to Misha.  You don't feel like hearing him tell you that that almost kiss would have been a horrible mistake.  You already knew he would've regretted it anyways.  It's your fault for falling for someone who's a million times out of your league.   _Bzzz Bzzz_.  Your phone starts vibrating.

   _Zeke: Hey I know it's late, but you up?  You: Hah hey I was actually just getting ready to go to bed!  Zeke: Perfect timing I guess lol so I know this is totally fast, but want to go on a date tomorrow?  I can take you to this fancy ass restaurant for dinner if you'd be up for it?  You: What time?  Zeke: 6:30?  You: Alright sounds like a date!  Text you tomorrow, night.  Zeke: Night._

You put your phone away and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I just googled clothing shops in LA and I just chose the ones that popped up first. I don't know what they look like so just bare with me! Thank you!! Hope you like this chapter! Feel free to leave Kudos and comments/feedback! <3


	9. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary because it'll kind of give away the chapter!

  You wake up and hop in the shower immediately, deciding to get ready in advance for your date.  You turn on the shower and embrace the warm heat pouring down on you.  You close your eyes and start washing yourself.  After you've bathed you step out of the shower and dry off.  You blow dry your hair and then head to your bedroom.  As you're putting makeup on someone knocks on your door. "Yes?" You say slipping into shorts and a baggy t-shirt. "Can I come in?" West asks. "Yeah of course," you say opening the door.

  West walks in and sits on your bed pushing your makeup to the side.  "What are you doing?"  He asks.  "I'm getting ready for tonight," you reply picking up your makeup and moving it towards the nightstand.  "We don't leave until seven though," he says.  You look at him with confusion, "We?"  "Yeah daddy's taking us out to eat at Marciel's restaurant!"  "I think he's just taking you and your sister," you say not remembering Misha mentioning that.  "No, because dad said that he wanted to make sure we went somewhere you would like too...oops!"  He says clapping his hand over his mouth.

  "What?"  You ask.  "You didn't know because it was a surprise.  Don't tell dad I told you please!"  "Oh, but I don't think I can go though West.  I made plans," you say.  West looks up at you with his puppy eyes, "Please!  Daddy really wanted to surprise you!"  "West I really can't, I'm sorry.  Don't tell your dad I'll let him know," you say as you watch West slump away.  "Ugh!"  You groan flopping on your bed.  You pull out your phone, but quickly put it back.  'I'll just tell Misha I have plans,' you tell yourself.  You get out of your bed and head towards Misha's room.  You stand outside of the closed door for a couple of seconds before knocking.

  "Come in," he says.  You open the door and see Misha sitting on his bed wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt, one of the buttons was open and you could briefly see his oh so glorious chest.  "Oh Y/N I'm glad you're here I wanted to check something with you," he says standing up.  "Of course," you say.  "Well tonight I wanted to take you and the kids out for a nice dinner.  I know this nice Italian restaurant and I remember you saying you liked Italian food.  I wanted it to be a surprise, but I figured I should make sure you're OK with Italian or if I was wrong," he says smiling at you before digging through his dresser.  "Mr. Collins about that..." you begin to say before he interrupts you.  

  "I want you to know how much I appreciate you being around.  Maison and West love you and they actually picked something out for you yesterday.  We made a quick stop at a jewelers and picked this out for you," he says turning around and handing you a box.  You take the box and eye him curiously, "Do I open it?"  You ask unsure.  Misha chuckles, "Of course it's a gift for you."  You blush as you open the rectangular box and pick up a silver bracelet with animals dangling from it.  "It's a reminder of your first trip with them," Misha says gently grabbing your hand and wrapping the bracelet around your wrist.  You dangle it in front of you, "It's beautiful," you say holding back tears.  "Maison, West she loves it!"  Misha shouts to the kids.

  Maison comes running into Misha's room and wraps her arms around your legs.  You rub your hand across her back and thank her for the bracelet.  "Where's your brother?"  Misha asks Maison.  "I'm here," West sighs.  "What's wrong West?  Y/N loves the bracelet you picked out for her.  Maybe she'll wear it for dinner tonight," he offers.  "She's not coming.  I'm sorry dad I told her the surprise on accident and she said she can't come, she has plans," West says leaving Misha's room, Maison follows him.  Misha looks at you, "I'm sorry Y/N I didn't mean to put you on the spot.  I should've asked you before making plans.  I can cancel and we can do it another time," Misha says frantically as he looks for his phone.  

  You grab Misha's hand as he begins to pick up his phone that was on his dresser, "No Mr. Collins.  You don't have to do that.  They weren't that big of plans anyway.  I was just going to look around some more shops," you lie.  "Are you sure?"  He asks you.  "Of course," you smile, "I might go read until I need to get ready if that's OK?"  "Of course," he says. 

   **You: Hey sorry, but I can't do the date tonight.  I totally forgot I already had plans!  So sorry!  Zeke: No problem!  Maybe another time.**

...............

  After finishing off three books you look at your phone, Six-Twenty.  You took a half an hour break at one to eat a snack, but you didn't realize you'd been in your room for so long.  "Ugh should I wear that dress I was going to wear with Zeke?"  You ask out loud as you lay spread out on your bed, "Is it to fancy?"  You decide to be lazy and text Misha.

   **You: Mr. Collins is this a fancy restaurant I need to dress up for?  Mr. Collins: Yes, but if you're not comfortable in a dress you can feel free to wear whatever! :)  You: OK thanks!  I have something nice to wear!  I'll be down soon!**

  You pull off your shorts and shirt and put on your new pink bra and a pair of white panties.  You then put on your new blue dress, tucking your bra straps into the side of your bra then put the shawl over yourself.  You pull your hair back and braid it.  You double check your makeup and put on a pair of flats and head downstairs.  You head into the kitchen where you greet Misha who's wearing a black button down shirt, a silky tie and black dress pants..  "You look very nice," Misha says as his eye widen.  You blush, "Thank you Mr. Collins so do you."  "Looks like we're all ready.  Shall we?"  He asks holding out his arm.  You grin as you wrap your arm through his and he leads you into his car where Maison and West are already strapped in.

  You pull up to a big lit up restaurant.  "I hope you like Marciel's.  It's one of my favorite restaurants," he says as you enter.  "I'm sure I'll love it," you say as you admire your bracelet again.  "Hello Mr. Collins," the hostess greets us "we have your table already prepared for you.  If you'll follow me," the pretty brunette says as she leads us to a table by the windows.  "Perfect," Misha says tipping the hostess.  "Booster seats here you two," Misha says as he points the ones that are already laid on the chairs.  West and Maison hop into their booster seats and you sit next to Misha.  

  A shorter lady with black hair greets us at our table, "And what can I get you tonight Mr. Collins," she asks batting her eyelashes at him.  "We'll actually need menus tonight," he smiles at me.  You can feel daggers coming from your waitress as she retreats to grab some menus.  "Here are your menus Mr. Collins," she says handing them to us.  "What can I start you off with to drink?"  She asks looking at Misha.  "I will have my usual wine, lemonade for both these two," he says bopping Maison on her head and winking at West.  "And for you?"  She asks you.  "Water please," you say.  "I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders," she says leaving.  

  "This all sounds good," you say scanning the menu.  "Have whatever you like," Misha says placing his arm on the back of your chair.  The waitress brings you your drinks and you see her notice Misha's arm wrapped behind your chair.  You hide your smile from her as you avoid more glares.  "What can I get you to eat?"  She asks.  "Maison will have a bowl of mashed potatoes and some broccoli, West will have your salmon with a side of corn.  I'll have your steak, well done, with a side of your potatoes," Misha says.  "And you?"  She asks me.  "Your broiled chicken with chive potatoes please," you say shyly.  "Thank you," Misha says handing her the menu's.  

  "Would you like some wine?"  Misha asks you as he has already begun pouring you some.  "Thank you," you say.   _Bzzz Bzzz_   "What's that?"  West asks looking around.  "I'm so sorry," you say digging around in your purse, "it's just my mom."  You pull out your phone and ignore her call.  "What's that?"  West asks you.  "What?"  You ask him putting your phone away.  "On the table," he says pointing to your key chain that's connected to your jeep keys.  "Oh hah," you say embarrassed, "it's the demon trap symbol from Supernatural."  You put your keys back in your purse.  "You like daddy's show!"  West cheers.  "Yes I do," you giggle.  "Is dad your favorite character?  He won't let me watch it!"  West pouts.  "It's too graphic for you West, when you're older.," Misha smirks.  

  "Actually I have two favorite characters.  Bobby Singer and...Castiel," you blush.  "Hah oh really?"  Misha asks you.  "Yeah," you say.  "Usually everyone's favorite character's usually Dean or Sam," Misha says sipping his wine.  "I like Castiel.  As soon as he entered Supernatural he became one of my favorite characters.  Plus I love the voice you do for him," you grin.  "Oh really?"  He asks intrigued, "Why is that?"  "I just like deep voices," your cheeks grow rosy, "is it hard on your throat?"  You ask changing the subject.  Misha clears his throat, "Not at all.  I actually enjoy doing Castiel's voice," he says in his angel voice.  You feel yourself grow wet and you wiggle in your seat hoping Misha won't notice. 

  "Here comes our food," Misha says moving his hand from the back on your chair.  The waitress lays out your food and leaves the table.  "This is really good," you say taking a bite of your chicken.  "Mmmm!"  Maison moans as she eats her potatoes.  You all eat your dinner as you talk and laugh.  After you eat the waitress picks up the dishes and leaves the check.  Misha picks up the check and chuckles, "What?"  West asks.  "Look," Misha says handing you the bill.  Written in pink pen was what you can only assume was the waitress, who's name was Piper's phone number with a winky face.  "You going too?"  You ask playing with the ice in your cup.  "No," he says laying down the money.  "Ready?"  Misha asks standing up and pulling your chair out for you.  

  Misha pulls up to the house and you get out and head to help the kids out of their car seats.  Both Maison and West are sleeping so you grab Maison and Misha grabs West and you carry them upstairs into their bed.  You close Maison's door and wait by Misha's room, he was tucking West in in his room.  "You looked very beautiful tonight," Misha says into your ear.  You jump in surprise not hearing him walk up behind you.  "Thank you," you say playing with your bracelet.  Misha pushes aside the strands of hair that were laying on your neck.  He than slowly kisses your neck, "So beautiful," he whispers nibbling on your collar bone.  "Oh Mr. Collins," you whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've teased you enough between Misha and You/Reader.


	10. Oh Mr. Collins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mr. Collins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have rushed the last chapter, but I've been dying to get to this point in the story. I'm going to try my hardest to make it perfect!

  "Oh Mr. Collins," you breathe in as his soft lips touch your neck.  "You smell so delightful," he says kissing up your neck, towards your ears.  You roll your neck giving him better access.  "Tell me no if you don't want this," Misha says wrapping his arms around you.  "Mr. Collins...I...want this," you stutter out.  Misha grabs your hand and leads you into his room.  He closes the door quietly, than gently pushes you against it.  He wraps his one arm around you as he pulls you close to him, "I don't want to take advantage of you.  If you don't want me to go farther," he kisses your collarbone, "I will stop."  "Please don't stop," you moan, biting your lip.  "I love your moan," Misha groans biting your ear.

   You pull Misha's face up and stare into his eyes.  You hesitate before leaning in and kissing Misha.  You pull back, but Misha leans back in and places his lips on yours once again.  As Misha is kissing you, he unties your braid and runs his hand through your hair.  "Mmmm," you moan into his mouth.  You feel Misha's dick grow as he pushes his body into yours.  Misha bites your lip as he pulls away.  You whimper wanting more, Misha smirks.  "May I?"  He asks tugging at your shawl.  "Yes," you say.  Misha slowly pulls off your shawl, revealing just enough cleavage to make Misha moan.  "You're so sexy," he says biting his lip as he tugs at your dress.  "Do you like it?  I bought it the other day," you ask shyly.  "It's beautiful.  You look amazing in it, but I bet it'll look even more amazing on my floor," he says chuckling, "I'm sorry that was so corny."  He pulls you into his chest and you two start making out.  Your tongues explore each others mouths.

  You pull off Misha's jacket and throw it on the floor.  You start unbuttoning his shirt and he helps you take it off.  You stand back and marvel at his beautiful chest.  Misha Collins was now standing in front of you with his pants and just a tie on.  You can feel your panties grow wet.  "Come here," he says pulling your arm as he backs up to his bed.  Misha sits on the edge of his bed and pulls you on top of him.  He brushes your hair away from your face and leans his face into yours.  "I wanted you the moment I saw you," Misha says breaking the kiss.  You smile at him and trace your finger across his chest.  "So did I," you say biting your lip as you watch Misha lick his lips, "can I tell you something?  You can't make fun of me."  "Of course Y/N," he says.  "When you first appeared in Supernatural I use to touch myself to you.  Your voice would make me so wet and horny.  I would pretend you were touching me, it always felt amazing," you say staring at Misha's chest as your pussy grew warm.

  "Is that why you were getting horny when I did my Castiel voice at dinner?"  He asks you lifting your chin up so you were looking at him.  "How'd you know?"  You ask embarrassed.  "You were squirming in your chair and I saw you bite your lip.  You don't have to be embarrassed, it got me hard thinking you were getting horny," he says grinning.  You cock your eyebrow, "Oh really?  Did the thought of me getting wet and horny make you very hard and horny?"  You ask seductively.  Misha's breathing grew heavy, "Yeah Y/N it did."  You reach down towards his crotch and rub over his pants.  "Uuuuughhhh," Misha moans.  "Are you hard Mr. Collins?"  You ask teasingly.  "Yes Y/N," he huffs.  You lean into his ear and nibble on his lobe, you can hear his breathing become jagged.

  Misha stands up and throws you on the bed, you slide across his silky sheets.  You see hunger in his eyes as he crawls on top of you.  "Mmmm," you moan as he massages your breasts over your dress.  "It'd feel better without the dress," you suggest as you lick your lips.  "You're probably right," he replies as he slides off your dress revealing just your bra and panties, "better."  "The sheets are so silky," you say running your hands and feet across them.  "Mmmm," he replies as he kisses your stomach.  You roll your eyes back as Misha kisses his way up your stomach and towards your breasts. "Do you mind?" He asks. You sit up so he can unclasp your bra and then he throws it done next to everything else. You lay back down, you feel his mouth wrap around your nipple as his hand rubs your other one.  "Oh Misha," you moan out as he pinches one nipple and sucks the other one.  "Mmmm," is his reply as his mouth is still sucking on your nipple.

  You pull Misha up towards you so you can kiss him.  As you make out he slips his hand into your panties and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb.  "Oh Cas!"  You accidentally shout.  "Shhh," Misha laughs quieting you with his lips you giggle into his mouth having forgotten the kids were sleeping.  "I didn't mean to call you Cas," you huff out as he continues to rub your clit.  "It's OK.  You can call me whatever you want Y/N," Misha says in his angel voice.  You squeeze your legs together as your pussy begins to tingle from his voice.  "You like that voice?"  He continues in the voice.  "So much," you moan as he shoves a finger inside of you.  "You're so wet Y/N," he groans.  "You make me that way," you say in between breaths.  You flip Misha, who's all to willing for you to be on top, and you start taking off his pants.  After removing his pants you throw them on the floor.  You then kneel down next to his crotch and slowly pull off his boxers.  As you tug them down his dick springs out, "Mmmmm," Misha says.  After throwing his boxers on the ground you wrap your hand around his dick and start rubbing him up and down.

  "That feels good," Misha says running his hand through your hair.  You kiss the tip of his dick before wrapping your mouth around it.  "Oh God," he cries out.  You smile as you suck his dick.  You swirl your tongue around his shaft, he twitches.  "Y/N, I'm gonna cum," he moans as he pulls on your hair.  He fills your mouth as he twitches while cumming.  "Oh God Y/N," he says.  You smile at him, "Where's a condom?"  You ask.  "Oh no," he says winking at you, "not yet.  It's your turn now." Misha sits up and slides your legs to the end of the bed. "Put your legs on me," Misha says as he kisses each leg as they go over his shoulder. "Are you comfortable?" Misha asks. "Yeah..." you say sounding a little embarrassed.

"Have you ever been gone down on?" Misha asks noticing your hesitation. "No," you shyly say. Misha's face brightens up and he starts grinning, "Good, I'll be your first then," he says before kissing the inner parts of your thighs. You feel his fingers part your pussy that was soaking wet. "You smell so good," he says as he circles your entrance with his tongue. "That feels so good," you sigh, closing your eyes. You feel yourself buck up as Misha's tongue enters you and you feel an amazing feeling you've never felt before. "Oh Mr. Collins!" You quietly call out as you grip the silky sheets. His tongue swirls inside of you and you feel your self growing warm. His tongue licks the outside of you fast and it quickly enters you again, "Mr.....Mr...ughhh, Mr. Collins I'm going to cum!" You manage to stutter out. You arch your back as you feel your walls tighten around his tongue, which causes him to lick you even faster. "Ahhhh Mr. Collins I'm cumming," you say clenching your eyes shut and enjoying the long orgasm. After you cum Misha licks your entrance before going to his nightstand and grabbing a condom.

Misha's kneeling on the bed unwrapping the condom, you take it from his hand when he opens it and place it on his long, hard dick. "I've been wanting you for so long Y/N," he says placing his hands on the sides of your face. He brushes the hair away from your face and kisses you on the forehead, then the nose, both cheeks and finally your lips. "I've been wanting you badly too Mr.Collins," you say running your hand through his hand. "Call me Misha. I wanna make love to you Y/N, but not as Mr. Collins. As two people who haven fallen in love with each other and are finally reunited after so many months. I want to make love as Y/N and Misha," he says placing his hand on your back and laying you down. Misha hovers above you kissing you every moment until he looks you in the eyes, "Are you ready beautiful?" He asks in the most warmest, and kindest voice you have ever heard. "Of course," you say stroking his cheek.

You grip Misha's shoulder as he slowly enters himself into you. "Oh God Misha," you say as he fills you up with his big dick. You've never been with anyone this big before. You feel yourself stretch for him, "Does it hurt?" He asks before kissing you. "No, you feel amazing," you say kissing him back. Misha starts off slowly thrusting himself in and out of you. 'You definitely didn't need lube,' you think to yourself. "Y/N," Misha moans into your neck. After getting adjusted to Misha's size you beg,"Please go faster." "Anything for you," he moans into your ear as he thrusts himself faster into you. You bite down on his shoulder in pleasure as he starts to go harder. You feel Misha biting down on your neck as you scratch his back. "Misha! I'm going to cum," you whisper into his ear. "Cum with me," he whispers back. "I'm going to cum now," you moan as you feel your walls start to clench. "I'm cumming Y/N," Misha moans into your lips. You close your eyes and crane your neck back as much as you can as you feel Misha's dick twitching inside of you as your walls tighten around him.

Misha lays on top of you as you both ride out your orgasms. He kisses your neck softly before he gets off of you. Misha stands up and puts his boxers back on, you lay there awkwardly not sure what to do. You decide to stand up and get dressed so you can go back to your room, but Misha stops you after you put your panties on. "If you would like you can stay with me tonight and I can wake you up before the kids do so you can go in your room," Misha says rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd love that," you say as he pulls you back into bed. "I didn't know if you'd want me to stay in here or leave," you say awkwardly. "I just made love to you, of course I want you to stay with me tonight. If I had it my way I'd want you to lay with me every night even when I'm not here," he says rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You blush at that idea, "Goodnight beautiful," he says kissing the tip of your nose. Misha lays on his back and he curls you into his arm and onto his chest.

You lay on his chest listening to Misha's breathing. You kiss his chest before you fall asleep. The sound of Misha's breathing is the best sound you can fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty happy about this chapter, sorry it took a couple of days. I wanted to make sure it was PERFECT!!! And I hope you all enjoyed it <3


	11. For Heaven's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God did you and Misha just? Yes, yes you did. Will things be the same like before?

  Oh God it was real, all of it.  You and Misha actually made love!  Oh look at his gorgeous, naked body.  You run your nails along his back, tracing the marks you placed on him.  Was it just a one time thing?  What if he doesn't want you to ever bring it up?  You bite your lip, hesitating to wake him up.  You look at the clock, seven a.m.  You stretch trying not to make any noise.  You gather your clothes off the floor, but before you can leave Misha grabs your wrist.  "Where do you think you're going beautiful?"  He asks pulling you down into a kiss.  He looks over at the clock, "They won't be awake for another two hours," he wraps you into his arms, "stay for awhile."  You nudge your head in between his shoulder and head, "Are you sure?"  You ask.  He kisses the top of your head, "Of course."

  "Last night...I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," Misha asks.  You giggle, "I loved it.  It was amazing."   _Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz_ Misha reaches over and answers his phone, "Hello?"  He asks.  "Wait already?  Ughh....yeah no problem.  See you soon," Misha hangs up his phone and sits up.  You roll out of his arm and sit up, "What is it?"  You ask.  Misha rubs the sleep out of his eyes, "I'm sorry Y/N," he says furrowing his eye brows.  "Why?"  You ask sitting on your knees and leaning into him.  "I have to go.  The scheduling got mixed up and they need me back," he rubs the back of his neck and lets out a deep sigh.  "Oh," you mumble staring down at the sheets.

  Misha places a finger under your chin and raises your head up so you're looking at him.  "I'm sorry," he says again.  You give him a fake smile and brush the hair out of your face, "It's not a problem Misha," you say tugging at your night shirt you had put on in the middle of the night. "I swear Y/N if I had a choice I would stay here with you. I don't want to leave you after just making love to you," he says cupping your face in his hands. "I know," you say blushing, "I'm just being weird." Misha rubs his thumb across your cheek. "I'm going to take a shower," Misha kisses your lips, "wanna join?" You see a twinkle in Misha's eyes as he asks you. You feel your heart speed up, "I'd like that," you say biting your lip.

  You follow Misha into the bathroom and strip off your panties and night shirt.  Misha turns on the shower after peeling off his boxers.  You skim your finger along his chest, "I can never get tired of your body," you say pulling him into a kiss.  Misha pulls you into the shower, "I love seeing your body all wet and slippery.  You feel so smooth," he says running his hands up and down your waist.  Misha pulls your hair forcing your head back as he nibbles on your neck.  "Mmmm Misha," you moan.  Misha pours body wash on his hands and rubs it across your breasts.  He pinches your nipples and shoves you against the shower wall.  "You're so fucking sexy," he growls into your ear, "I just want to feel my dick inside your pussy."  

  Oh God, dirty talking Misha really made you wet and hot.  You grab his hand and shove it between your legs, "It's not the water that's making me this wet," you whisper into his ear as you bite his lobe.  Misha curls his finger inside of you as you clutch his shoulders to keep yourself from falling.  "Misha," you moan.  Misha shoves another finger inside of you, hitting your g-spot as he pushes it in and out of you.  You roll your eyes back at the feeling of pure ecstasy as his fingers fuck you.  "I need you Misha," you beg clawing onto him.  "You need me to what?"  Misha says demanding an answer from you as he pulls his fingers out of you.  "I need you inside of me," you beg again.  "Tell me you want me to fuck you," he says biting your ear and pulling on it.  

  "I want you to fuck me Misha!"  You cry out.  Misha smirks as he pulls your left leg onto his hip and he shoves his dick inside of you.  "Oh fuck," you shout out in surprise.  "I want you to remember this while I'm gone.  And every time you feel lonely, I want you to touch yourself to this moment," he pants into your ear.  Misha shoves himself in and out of you.  You watch his biceps as he clings onto you, to keep you from falling.  "Fuck me harder, Misha," you moan.  "Oh Y/N," he cries out slamming into you.  You scratch Misha's back as you feel your stomach start to tighten up.  "Misha...I'm going to cum!"  You call out, closing your eyes letting the mixture of water and sweat drip down your body.  "F...fu...fuck, fuck, I'm cumming!"  You dig your nails into Misha's back as you bite down on your lip.  "Fuck Y/N!"  Misha cries out.  You feel his dick twitch inside of you as your pussy walls clench down against him.

...............

  "That's not fair!"  West shouts flailing on the couch.  "West I'm sorry," Misha says sitting down next to his son.   "You said you'd be here for a week!"  He says in between crying.  "I know, but they need me," Misha says wiping West's tears away.  "Don't go!"  Maison cries jumping into Misha's lap.  Misha looks over at you with pleading eyes.  "Hey listen you guys, your dad will be back again.  He may have to leave earlier than we thought, but that just means he'll be back sooner!"  You say trying to cheer the kids up.  

  "We were suppose to go to the park!"  West says more angry.  "Hey I promise when I come home I'll take you to the park!  Maybe until then Y/N would be willing to take you there," he says looking up at you.  "I would love too," you say sitting down next to West.  West wipes the tears away from his face, "Why do they need you?"  "I'm an angel.  Everybody needs an angel to save them," he says kissing West on the head.  "I need you more," West says.  "I know and I'm sorry, but I have to go."  Misha says standing up.  "Fine," West says running upstairs to his room.  "Miss you!"  Maison says kissing Misha.  "I'll miss you too," he says kissing her back.

  Maison gives Misha one last hug before running upstairs to be with West.  You walk Misha towards the door.  "When will you be back?"  You ask him.  "Five months...possibly," he says holding your hand.  "You'll still Skype at night?"  You ask.  "Of course," he says kissing you on the cheek.  "I'll miss you," you say fighting back tears.  Misha runs his fingers through your hair, "I'll miss you too Y/N," he whispers into your ear.  Misha kisses you one last time on the lips before getting into his car and driving off.

  Supernatural may need him as an angel, but your heart needs him more.


	12. Misha Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week until Christmas and you're all hoping Misha is able to come home in time for Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm kind of having writers block! It's hard to figure out where to go from where I leave off. I know I jumped forward like two months, but hopefully no one minds!

  "Is it Christmas yet!?"  West asks as you help him hang up there stockings.  "In a week it is," you say.  "Daddy be home soon?"  Maison asks you.  "We'll find out tonight sweetie, when he Skype's us," you say stepping back and staring at the living room. "Did we do good?" West asks copying you. You look down at him, "Very good." "Will Santa like?" West asks. "Of course he will. This house will be his favorite!" You say scooping him up in your arms and swinging him around. "Ahhh!" West giggles. "My turn!" Maison shouts jumping up and down.

  You put West down and pick Maison up, spinning her like you did with West.  "Yay!"  She screams.  You put her down after you become dizzy.  "Who wants to put the star on the tree?"  You ask.  "Me!  I'm bigger!"  West exclaims.  "No, me!"  Maison shouts.  "How about we all do it?"  You suggest.  Both Maison and West agree, so you pick both of them up and balance them on your hips.  "Now stretch!"  You say standing on your tip toes as they both take hold of the star and place in on the tree.  You put them down after the star is up, "Looks great," you say.

    "Alright who's ready to bake some Christmas cookies?"  You ask.  Maison and West run into the kitchen to wait for you.  "Alright grab a mixing bowl, and the box of cookie mix," you tell them as they scatter around the kitchen and grab the necessities for you.  You pick Maison up as West stands on a chair and they help you mix the cookie dough.  West sticks his finger in and takes a clump.  "Don't eat that," you say moving his hand away.  "Awww no fair," he whines.  You grab out a pan and scoop little balls onto it.  

  You stick the pan in the oven and set a timer for twenty minutes.  "Now we wait," you say as they follow you into the living room.  You put in The Grinch and they sit on the floor.  You pull out your phone and see a text from Misha.  

   _M: Hey how are the kids?  You: They're great we just finished putting cookies in the oven.  M: Yum hope you save me some ;P  You: Does that mean you're coming back for Christmas?  Maison and West are really hoping so....I am too.  M:  Yes!  I'll be there on Christmas Eve morning!  Don't tell them though, it'll be an early Christmas surprise.  You: I'm happy!  I have a surprise for you when you get here too.  M: Oh really?  What kinda surprise?  You: A good one  M: Hopefully it's you wrapped in wrapping paper.  I'd love to unwrap you ;)  You: Hah you'll see.  M: It could be you wearing a Santa outfit and I would still be excited.  I miss you so much Y/N.  You: I miss you too Misha._

"Y/N the timer went off!"  West pauses the movie and runs to the timer.  "Ohkay, don't touch the oven.  I'll take them out," you say.

   _You: Gtg cookies are done.  M: Alright I'll see you tonight on Skype <3_

You clutch the phone to your chest wondering if he meant to send that heart.  It probably didn't mean anything you tell yourself.  "Y/N hurry!  The cookies are going to burn," West cries out.  "I'm coming!"  You shout as you rush into the kitchen.

 

.........

  "Daddy's calling!"  Maison says as she runs for the Ipad.  "Thanks," you say as she practically throws it in your lap.  You settle on the couch with West and Maison sitting on both sides of you.  They're each half on your legs, but you don't mind.  They're very excited to talk to Misha.  You answer the call.  "Daddy!"  Maison shouts waving at him.  "Maison!  How are you sweetie?"  Misha asks.  "I'm fine," she replies.  "I heard from a little bird that you made cookies today.  How were they?"  He asks.  "I ated five!"  She answers holding up five fingers.  

  "Oh my.  I hope you didn't get sick," Misha chuckles.  Maison shakes her head.  "She almost ate all the cookies," West complains.  "I'm sure you got to have plenty," Misha says.  West shakes his head.  You laugh, "West you had more than your sister.  I saw you sneak three more after you already had four."  West's jaw drops, "I was a ninja though!  You couldn't see me!"  "I have special vision.  I can see ninja's," you say.  West slaps his forehead, "Ughh!"  You smirk at Misha who was laughing.

  "Daddy, are you coming for Chrismust?"  Maison asks.  "I will be home Christmas night.  So you can't open your gifts from Santa until then!  Alright?"  Misha says giving you a wink that neither Maison or West saw.  "That's alright!"  West says happy Misha's coming home.  "Well you two it's getting late.  Let's go upstairs and I'll read you a story," Misha says.  "Ohkay!"  West and Maison run upstairs.  "You look beautiful Y/N," Misha tells you as you sit up.  You blush, "Thanks."  "I miss your smile," he says.  "I miss yours as well.  I miss you in general," you say walking up the stairs.  

  You open up the door to Maison's room.  "Alright pick out a book you two.  We'll read it quick and then off to bed," he says.  You watch Maison and West curl up next to each other and watch their dad read them another night time book, like you do three times a week.  Maison yawns and you watch as she forces herself to stay awake until Misha was done reading.  "How about I stop right here.  I can see Maison is struggling to stay awake," Misha says.  "No daddy.  Read, I'm awake," she says rubbing her tired eyes.

  "Your dads right Maison.  He can finish it another night.  Let's tuck you in," you say.  West gets out of his sisters bed allowing you to tuck her in.  You follow West to his room and tuck him into his bed next.  "Goodnight Y/N," he says before he falls asleep.  You quietly close the door and head to your room.  You lay in bed as Misha watches you get comfortable.  "I'm probably going to sleep soon," you say yawning.  "That's alright.  God you're gorgeous when you're tired," he says admiring you.  "I look like crap when I'm tired," you say.  "You never look like crap.  You look beautiful no matter what time of day it is or what you're wearing," he smiles at you.  You try hiding your blush, "I should go to sleep Misha.  I can't wait to see you!"  "Goodnight beautiful," he says.  You turn off Skype.

 

.........

  "Hey West, wake up," you say gently rocking him.  "Mmmmm, what time is it?"  He asks.  "It's seven in the morning, but theirs a surprise for you and your sister downstairs.  Let's go wake her up," you say picking up a sleepy West.  "Maison sweetie wake up," you say running your hand through her hair.  "No," she says slapping your hand away.  "Their's a surprise downstairs for you and your brother," you whisper into her ear.  "Mmmm, no," she groans.  "West can you walk?"  You ask setting him down.  You pick Maison up and carry her downstairs.  

  "Look," you say pointing to a big box that sat by the tree.  "What is it?"  West asks.  "We open?"  Maison asks more awake.  You set her down, "Go ahead both of you open it."  Maison and West begin to unwrap the box, "It's a box?"  West says, you giggle.  "Open the box silly," you say.  "Punch it," a muffled voice says from inside the box.  Maison and West turn around and look at you with shock in their faces.  "You heard the voice, punch the box, but not to hard," you say.  West and Maison begin punching the box and once they put a hole in the box an arm comes through it and grabs Maison.  

  Maison begins to scream.  The arm retreats and starts tearing the hole so it's bigger.  "Hi!"  Misha says poking his head out of the hole.  "Daddy!"  Maison says wiping her tears away.  "I didn't mean to scare you and make you cry," Misha apologizes.  Misha tears the box open and steps out.  West and Maison run into his arms and he sweeps them up.  "I thought you were here tomorrow?"  West asks.  "I wanted to surprise you two," he says kissing them.  "Yay!"  Maison yells wrapping her arms around Misha's neck.

  Misha looks at you, "Hey you two why don't you run outside their's an early Christmas gift from me in the back yard," he tells the kids.  Maison and West run outside leaving you and Misha alone.  Misha walks slowly up to you, wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss.  You melt into his mouth as he rubs his hands in circles on your back.  "I missed you so much," he says into your ear.  "I missed you so much too Misha," you say kissing him again.  "God your beauty is overwhelming," he says looking you over.  You bury your face in his shirt and inhale his scent.

  You and Misha head outside and watch Maison and West driving around in mini vehicles that Misha bought them for Christmas.  "So fun!"  Maison giggles as she bumps into West's truck.  "Hey be careful you two," Misha calls to them.  You yawn and rub your eyes.  "Are you tired?"  Misha asks.  "Oh...yeah kind of," you say running a hand through your hair.  Misha leads you into the entry way out of the way of the little eyes.  "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for awhile.  You look sleepy anyways.  I'll wake you up before noon.  How's that sound?"  Misha asks.

  "I should stay up and help you with them," you say.  Misha cups your cheek in his hand and rubs his thumb around your cheek, "Get some beauty rest, beautiful.  I am giving you the morning off," he says kissing the tip of your nose, "plus I'll need you awake for today.  I have some fun activities for us to do with the kids and some activities for just me and you tonight."  Misha winks at you.  You playfully shove him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Alright make sure I'm up before twelve though.  See you soon."  You head back upstairs and fall asleep immediately.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance because I have no clue how a three year old talks? So I assumed they have like a broken speech, like a drunk person? That's why Maison hasn't had many lines before xD  
> 


	13. Jingle My Bells Misha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I know, I know, I am such a shitty person for taking so long to add another chapter. Believe me I feel horrible! Especially after reading all your comments, you have all been so patient with me! I hope I didn't lose any followers for being so slow!!! My life's just been so hectic. I got promoted at work, tried working full time, had a mental break down because of all the stress, had to pack because we were in the midst of moving and we finally moved in two days ago. I've just been unpacking these passed couple of days when I'm not at work. Soon I'll be starting college up so I'll be even more busy, but I have the whole story played out in my head. So I shouldn't fall behind because I know how I want it to end. Thank you all for being patient with me again. I AM SO SORRY I AM CRAPPY AT KEEPING UP TO DATE! I love you all <3

  "Y/N," Misha whispers in your ear as you feel him run his hands through your hair.  "Mmmm," you mumble.  "Wake up my beautiful," he says nipping at your ear.  You shove his face away and roll over on your stomach, "Five more minutes!"  "It's twelve-thirty Y/N.  You told me to wake you up at noon.  I let you sleep half an hour more.  The kids have something for you downstairs," he says rubbing your back.  "Ughh.  I am going to sleep early tonight," you mutter turning back over and sitting up.  You rub your eyes with your palm, "Morning sleeping beauty," Misha says rubbing your snarly hair down.  "You got a little drool," he says wiping at your lip with the cuff of his sleeve.  You turn your head away embarrassed as you run your hand around your mouth.  "Is she up?"  You hear West shout from downstairs.  "Yes!"  You shout back.

  "About time!"  West says grabbing your hand as soon as your foot hit the bottom floor.  He drags you into the living and pushes you down on the couch, "Close your eyes," he demands.  "West what do we say?"  Misha says sternly, God he's so sexy when he talks like that.  "Please," West adds.  You put your hands over you eyes and wait patiently as you hum Jingle Bells.  "Ohkay open!"  West exclaims.  You open your eyes, West and Maison are standing in front of you holding a wrapped box with a bow on top of it.  You raise an eye brow as you take it, "Thanks you guys.  You shouldn't have."  "Open it!  Open it!"  Maison shouts as she rips the bow off.  "Maison you're ruining it.  You don't open some one else's gift," Misha scolds her.  You bite your lip and grips your thighs together, fuck that's sexy.  "Do you want to help me open it?"  You ask them.  Maison and West help tear open your gift.  After it's unwrapped you slide it out of the box.  Inside the box is a crayon drawing of you, Maison, West and Misha.  We Love You is written in blue on the top with a heart circling all the sticks figures.  "Oh Maison, West, I love this!"  You say getting teary eyed.  

  "Why are you crying?  Do you not like it?"  West asks confused.  "I love it!  That's why I'm teary because it's the best gift I've ever gotten!"  You exclaim grabbing them and wrapping your arms tightly around them.  "Too tight!"  West chuckles before letting them go.  "When did you guys make this?"  You ask.  "A couple of days ago.  You were making us dinner," West says.  "Thank you two so much," you say again kissing them on the cheeks.  "Don't worry you'll still have something to open up on Christmas morning.  My gift to you won't come close to how wonderful theirs was," Misha whispers in your ear.  You chuckle.  "Whispering is rude!"  West says folding his arms in front of him.  "Sorry buddy," Misha says ruffling his hair, "should we watch some Christmas movies?"  "Yes!"  Maison shouts flopping her body next to you on the couch.  "You guys can start.  I'm going to go put this upstairs," you say,

  After you get to your room you open up your dresser drawer and take out one of the random flower pictures that was in a frame next to the nightstand when you first go there.  You take out the flower picture and put in the drawing and place it next to the bed.  Your phone rings. "Hello?"  You answer.  "Hey Y/N," your mom replies on the other end.  "Hey Mom!  Merry Chrismtas Eve!"  "Merry Christmas Eve to you too!  How are you doing?"  "I'm doing great.  I just woke up from a nap a little bit ago.  We're going to watch some Christmas movies in a bit."  "That's great to hear.  I just wanted to hear your voice and also to let you know your dad had a heart attack."  Your throat goes dry as you try and swallow the lump in your throat, "Is he...alive?"  "Yes, he's in the hospital right now.  He gets to come home tonight.  He's been their for four days.  I figured you'd want to know."  "Thanks Mom.  Tell him I hope he's doing alright.  Is he in the clear?  I mean since they're letting him out of the hospital and all."  "The doctor wants to see him after Christmas to make sure his vitals and everything are clear.  He just has to take it easy from now on.  He misses you, you know?"  "Yeah, I'm sure," you say as you bite the inside of your cheek.  "Well I'll call you tomorrow to wish you a Merry Christmas.  I wish you could've come home, but I understand.  I love you sweetie."  "I love you too Mom.  Bye," you hang up your phone.

  You don't know how to feel about the news of your father.  You and him had a falling out right before you left.  You two never saw eye to eye on things.  The last thing you said to him before you left was how you hated him.  He's a stubborn man, no way he's dying anytime soon, you assure yourself.  You take a couple of deep breaths before heading downstairs.

 

...................

  Two Christmas movies later and it's dinner time.  "Let me help set the table," you tell Misha as he's fighting for you to just sit down and relax.  "This is what I'm here for Misha!  To help," you say standing on your tip toes trying to grab a plate he's holding up in the air.  "But what if I want more from you?"  Smile fading, laugh dissappearing, face serious.  He places the plate on the counter.  "What?"  You ask confused.  "What if I want you for more than just help?"  He asks grabbing your hands.  "You do," you say unsure of where he was going with this, "we have sex too."  Misha drops your hands as he runs his hands through his hair, "I should go get the kids and let them know dinner's ready."  What the fuck just happened?  You shake your head, clearing it of all the confusion that just happened and set the table.  You take the ham out of the oven and set it on the island.  You more butter to the mashed potatoes and scoop them onto the plates.  You pour Misha and yourself a glass of wine and fill Maison and West's cups with milk.  

  You bring the rest of the potatoes to the table and place it down next to the green beans.  "I'm so hungry!"  West says running towards his seat.  "Be careful," you say helping him into the chair.  "Me now!"  Maison says sneaking up behind you with her arms up.  "You too what?"  You ask.  "Help up!"  She says pulling out her chair.  You help her into her booster seat.  You head back into the kitchen and watch Misha as he slices the ham up.  "Need help?"  You ask.  "No why don't you sit down?  I'll bring the ham in," he says.  You watch him smile, but it's not his normal smile.  It didn't give you butterflies, it gave you anxiety.  It was an empty smile not one filled with glee and love.  What the fuck did you do this time?  Before sitting down you scooped some green beans onto Maison and West's plate and than scooped food onto Misha's and than yours.  You poured gravy over your potatoes and than sat down, quietly sipping your wine.  

  "So what are you hoping Santa brings you?"  You ask as Misha fills your plates with ham.  "A dog!"  West says shoving potatoes into his mouth.  "Santa doesn't deliever living animals remember West?"  Misha says sitting down next to you.  The space between you couldn't feel more empty, it was as if you were just strangers who were awkwardly placed next to each other at a table and trying to make small talk.  "Um...what about you Maison?  What are you hoping Santa brings you?"  "Car!"  She giggles.  "I think you're to young for a car.  Besides your dad got you something like that already," you say smiling at Misha who is staring emptily into his potatoes.  "Oh yeah," she says slamming her spoon down at her food.  You watch as it splatters all over her face.

  "Daddy?"  West asks.  "Yeah buddy?"  He answers.  "When will Santa come?"  "When you're asleep.  So how about after we eat we watch one more movie and then put you to bed?"  "Ohkay!  What do you want from Santa Y/N?"  West asks you.  "Well...I have everything I need West.  Maybe just for my dad to get better," you smile at him.  "What happened to your dad?"  He asks you.  Misha looks at you with a cocked eyebrow.  "He had to go to the hospital.  He had some pain right here," you point to your heart, "and they just want to make sure he's ohkay."  "I'm sorry," West says, "I hope Santa makes your dad all better."  "Thanks West...me too.  Let's finish eating so Santa can come sooner!"  You say changing the subject.  You slowly eat your ham as you see Misha staring at your through your peripheral vison.  After you all eat your fill you each carry your plates to the sink and sit down at the couch and prepare a movie.  "Grinch?"  Misha asks.  "Yes!"  Both Maison and West say.  "Perfect," Misha says putting it in.

  Maison and West sit down on the floor in their tiny chairs.  After putting the movie in Misha sits down next to you.  "I didn't know about your dad.  I'm sorry Y/N," he whispers in your ear as he reaches for you hand.  "It's ohkay.  We weren't really close.  I just found out today," you say intertwining your fingers with his.  "Are you ohkay?"  You ask him hoping he'll tell the truth.  "Yeah, well, no," He says frowning.  "Did I do something?"  You ask.  "It's nothing you've done.  It's with me.  I was going to talk to you about it tomorrow, but maybe tonight after this movie."  "Oh," you mutter out.  Your heart races as you turn your attention to the green monster as he steals the gifts from the innoccent Who's.  Is he going to fire you?  Oh God what did you do wrong?  All these thoughts run through your mind as your try and scramble bits and pieces of everything you could've done wrong together.  Was it the time you gave West chocolate when he said not too?  Or the time you grounded Maison for pinching West?  Oh shit...are Misha and Vicky getting back together?  Is that it?  He has been talking to her on the phone a lot.  Everytime you skype he's just ending a call with her.  That's got to be it.  Screw the Who's!  They deserve to have all their shit taken from them.  They're ungrateful of the people around them.  The Grinch is only the way he is because of the people surrounding him.  God you hate this movie.  It was your dads favorite.  Oh it's over? 

  "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Y/N," West says hugging you.  "West I'm coming up with you to tuck you in silly," Misha says.  "Oh," he says as he continues walking up the stairs.  "Are you going to bed so Santa comes?"  West asks you as he slowly climbs the steps.  "Yeah I am actually," you say turning the T.V. off.  You follow behind the Collins family.  You hug the kids goodnight before going into your room.  You flop yourself down on your bed fighting back tears.  You'll pretend to be happy for him.  It'll be good for West and Maison to have both parents together again.  You look towards the drawer that held your Santa lingerie that you planned on wearing for him and next to that a picture of you, Maison and West from the zoo in a picture frame, wrapped.  Hopefully you can return the lingerie.  A knock comes from your door.  You sit up and open it.  "Can we talk?"  Misha asks.  "Yeah," you say as he leads you by the hand into his room.  "Listen I'm happy that you and your ex wife are getting back together.  It'll be good for West and Maison," you speak in a rush before Misha can say anything, "I can pack my stuff up and leave as soon as you need me too."  "What are you saying?"  He asks confused.  "Isn't that what you're going to tell me?"  "No, Y/N," Misha breaths in deeply, "I love you."   
  
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just loving where this is going! Hope this chapter makes up for my looooong hiatus <3


	14. I've been a bad, bad girl this year Mr. Collins

  "You love me?"  You ask slowly sitting down on his bed.  "Yes Y/N of course I do," he says furrowing his brows as he kneels down next to your legs.  He lays his head in your lap as you run your hand through his hair.  "Misha I love you too," you say letting yourself sigh.  Lifting his head Misha says, "You do?"  You laugh, "Of course!  I was so scared you were getting back together with your ex.  I mean every time we Skype you, you're getting off the phone with her.  I thought you were going to fire me and that would it.  I was afraid of losing you, I was afraid of screwing things up.  I just didn't know if you'd ever feel the same.  Yeah we have...sex, but I didn't know if it meant more to you like it did with me," you say speaking uncontrollably fast.  "Y/N breath," he says sitting down next to you, "Of course sex with you meant so much more than just sex.  When I said I wanted more, I wasn't talking about sex like you had thought.  When you said that I thought that's all you thought I wanted.  I don't want you to think I'm that kind of man.  God Y/N you're the last person I would want thinking I'm that kind of man!"

  "Misha I don't think you're that kind of man.  I never have," you say putting a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards you.  "Can I tell you something?"  Misha asks holding your hand that held his cheek.  "Of course," you say as he kisses the palm of your hand.  "The night we went out to dinner, before I got to see your gorgeous, sexy, flawless body," you blush as he talks, Misha continues, "all I could do was undress you in my head.  I knew it was inappropriate at the time, but God you were so fucking sexy in that blue dress.  Your shawl would slip a little through out the night and I could see your perfects breasts, but than you'd fix yourself."  You can feel the heat radiating off your cheeks.  "Can I ask you something Misha?"  "Of course," he says kissing your palm again.  "When...when did you know you...loved me?  I mean what made you feel the way you did?  And why now?  Why tell me now?"  You ask.

  "Remember that day you took them to the zoo?"  He says.  "Yeah of course.  That was the stickiest they've ever been," you laugh.  "Well that night you sent me those pictures of them at the zoo.  You were in a couple of them as well.  You slowly fell asleep on me after you sent them.  I switched between watching you sleep and looking at the picture of you and them at the zoo.  They were all dirty, but they had the biggest smile on their faces as they stood next to you.  You were wearing gym shorts and your shirt and you had never looked more beautiful you had an even bigger smile on your face as you all held each other.  Then I looked at you sleeping once more and that's when I knew.  That's when I knew I loved you, but I didn't want to scare you off.  That probably sounds like bullshit considering we can make love and have sex, but I couldn't tell you I love you," he rambles.  "No it's not bullshit.  I just didn't know you would ever feel the same way," you say standing up.  "Where are you going?"  Misha asks as you open his door.  "I wanna get you your Christmas gift early," you say blowing a kiss.

  You grab the wrapped picture and put it on the bed.  You grab your robe from the closet and throw it on the bed.  You quickly change into your sexy Santa lingerie, red bra with white little puffballs around it, a red thong with white lace, red and white stockings, a Santa hat (of course) and finally you grab your black heels from underneath the bed.  You wrap your robe around you and than put your hair into two pigtails.  You quickly apply makeup, grab the wrapped picture and than slowly head back towards Misha room trying to not let your heels hit the floor.  "Oh Mr. Collins?"  You say peeking into the room.  "Yes?"  Misha replies laying down on his bed with his arm wrapped underneath his head.  "Santa brought you a gift early," you say holding out the wrapped picture.  "Oh really?  Have I been that good of a boy?"  He asks winking.  You nod biting your lip.  "Oh wow, this is the best thing ever Y/N," he smiles at his unwrapped gift.  "It's kind of funny that you were just telling me that was the picture that made you fall in love with me.  I guess it was just luck," you say placing a knee on the end of his bed.  "What do you have under there?"  He asks pulling on your robe tie.  You swing the tie around your finger, "I've been such a bad girl Mr. Collins," you drop your robe and Misha drops his jaw.

  "You have been a bad girl Miss Y/L/N," he grabs your hand and pulls you on top of him.  You and Misha begin to make out as you grind yourself against his pants.  "Misha I love you," you say in between breaths.  "I love you Y/N," he says digging his nails into your back causing you to arch it.  Misha rolls you underneath him and gets up, "Stay," he says grabbing you robe tie off the floor.  "Hands up," he demands causing your pussy to quiver.  He ties your hands together, "Much better," he smirks.  Misha kisses from your stomach, up.  "Mmmm," you moan.  He puts his finger near your mouth, you put it in and start sucking on his finger.  "Fuck," he groans as you feel his bulge against your leg.  "Are you hard?"  You ask teasingly.  "Of course," he says grabbing a handful of your breast into his hand.  "Prove it," you say.  Misha grabs your tied hands and shoves them down his pants.  Oh God he's big, you start to stroke him.  "It's to hard to rub you with your pants on," you whine.  Misha quickly rips his pants off and as soon as he does you shove him down and shove his big cock in your mouth.  "Mmmmm," you say as you suck him.  "Oh you're so naughty," he says placing a hand on your head as you bob up and down on him.

  "Mhm," you agree allowing the vibrations from your throat to massage his dick.  "Of fuck you're so good with your mouth," he applauds you.  You rub your hand up and down his dick as you continue to suck him.  You feel him shudder in your hand before you taste him in your mouth, "I'm cumming!"  He calls out twisting his hand in your hair.  You sit up and wipe your mouth, but before you could do anything else Misha rips your thong off and shoves you on your stomach.  He reaches his hand underneath you and forces your ass in the air.  You clench the sheets as you feel his tongue shove inside of you ,"Oh fuck, fuck Misha!"  You say out of surprise of angle he was going at.  He could reach inside you with his tongue so much more from where you were, fuck it was the best.  He shoves his fingers inside of you as his tongue flicks your clit back and forth and just as quickly as he began he stopped.  "Don't move," he says as you feel him sit up from the bed.  You hear him open his closet and then shut it.  "I wanna try something with you, but I wanna know if you want to," he says as you hear a vibration noise.  Misha shows you a purple dildo with a vibrating butterfly on it, "Do you want to try it?"  He asks.

  You're already wet, but yet the sound of the vibrating makes it ever better, "Yes please," you beg shoving your ass up higher, "shove it deep in me."  Misha slaps your ass and you yelp out, "I'm sorry!"  he apologizes.  "No I like it Misha, do it again," you say.  Misha slaps your ass once more before you feel the dildo enter you and the vibrating butterfly started rubbing your clit.  "I bought this for you before I came back," he says kissing your back.  "Ahhh Misha it feels....it feels soo good!"  You cry out.  He pumps the dildo in and out of you and just as you feel like your going to come he pulls it out and shoves himself into you.  ""Ahh yes Misha, fuck me baby!"  You cry out.  Misha grabs your waist and shoves himself in and out of you.  "I'm gonna cum already," Misha says.  "Wait for me," you beg.  "I plan on it baby," he says grabbing your breasts from in front and pinching your nipples.  That was the last straw you cried out as you feel yourself explode.  "Fuck!"  He says as your pussy tightens around him he begins to cum.  You both wait out your orgasm, he kisses your back as he slowly pulls out of you.  

  "Oh God Misha," you say collapsing on his chest.  Misha snickers, kissing your forehead, "I love you."  "I love you too Misha," you reply nuzzling yourself against his sweaty body.  "I enjoyed that Christmas gift," he says.  "I'm glad," you laugh, "I did too."  "Now time for yours," Misha sits up and you flop down where he was laying.  "Misha you didn't have to," you say.  "Close your eyes beautiful," he says.  You pull the comforter over your head and wait.  "Ohkay," he says.  You pull the comforter off your head and Misha is sitting in front of you holding a key in front of you face.  "What is this?"  You ask taking the key, "I already have a key to the house Misha."  "It's a key to my room," he says.  "Wait since when have you had a lock on it?"  "I just installed one.  Since you already live here I couldn't just surprise you with another key to the house, so I installed a lock for my room.  Will you move in here with me?"  "What?  What about Maison and West?!  How will that work?"  You ask.  "They know.  I told them how much I love you and I wanted to be closer to you.  They loved it and they love you Y/N.  Will you be my official girlfriend?"  "Oh my God Misha!  Yes!"  You exclaim wrapping your arms around him ,"I love you!"  You cry into his shoulder.   


	15. Santa Isn't The Only One Who Came Last Night

  "Wake up!  Wake up!  Santa came!"  West shouts banging on the door.  You turn over and look at the clock, six a.m.  Ugh.  "Alright we'll be down in a second.  Don't you dare open up any presents before we're down West!"  Misha warns.  "I won't," West says innocently.  "Mhm, I'm sure," Misha whispers.  You stretch as you sit up, "It's so early, I'm surprised they're up."  "This isn't the earliest they've been up believe it or not," Misha replies as he kisses your naked back.  "Mmmm," you sigh as he rubs your shoulders.  "We should head downstairs before my little monsters open all their gifts up," Misha chuckles.  "Yeah if they haven't already," you laugh kissing him on the lips.  You get up and before you go to your room to change Misha throws you one of his flannel button ups and his shorts.  "You can wear these if you want," he says.  "Thanks Misha," you say pulling them on and sniffing his shirt, mmm still smells like him.  Misha gets dress and you both head downstairs.

  "Daddy, Y/N this ones for me!  Can I open it?"  West asks shaking the box.  "Just give us a moment West," Misha says turning on the lights in the living room, "why were you sitting in the dark?"  "We weren't.  We had the tree lights!"  West tells him pointing to the lights that hung from the tree.  Misha led you to the couch and you both sat down as you watch them open up their gifts.  "Y/N, this ones for you!"  West says throwing the gift into you lap.  "Me?"  You ask confused.  "Hmmm, I wonder what Santa brought you," Misha said with a mischievous smile.  You open it and pull out a blue silk dress, white earrings and a matching necklace.  "Misha!"  You whisper slapping him, "The key was enough."  "It wasn't me it was Santa," he says kissing your cheek, "I figured we're due for a date.  Just me and you."  "This is beautiful and perfect for our...first date," you realize, "oh wow.  We haven't been on a date have we?"  "Nope.  I realized that and we can't go one more week without having gone on a date.  Besides, you deserve to be wined and dined my darling," Misha says kissing your hand. 

  "I didn't get you anything else.  I feel bad that all I got you was the picture," you say embarrassed.  "You got me more than that picture.  In case you forgot," he whispers into your ear, nipping at it.  You blush remembering.  "I know, but I had something really nice in my hand the other, but I didn't know if you'd like it or not so I didn't buy it," you tell him.  "Honestly Y/N what you got me is more than enough.  Just having you is the best gift I could ever ask for," he replies.  You lean in close to him and lay your head on his shoulder.  "Are you tired?"  West asks staring at you.  "No, I'm just relaxing," you say.  "On daddy's shoulder?"  He laughs.  "Yes, it's comfy," you chuckle.  "You're silly Y/N," he says before walking away.  "Shall I go make us all some breakfast?"  Misha asks you all.  "Eggs!"  Maison shouts jumping up and down with one of the dolls you had bought for her for Christmas.  "Eggs it is," he says walking into the kitched.  You sit back and watch Maison and West play with their new toys.  You chuckle to yourself remembering a distant Christmas you had when you were West's age.  It ended with your dogs' collar getting caught on the tree lights and the tree falling into the fire place.  At the time your parents were pissed, but as the years went on your mom would laugh at that memory each Christmas.

  "Here you go beautiful," Misha says handing you a plate of eggs and bacon.  "Thanks Misha," you say as he kisses the top of your head.  "Ewww!"  West and Maison say in unison.  "You want some kisses?"  Misha asks before he chases them around the tree.  He scoops them up in his arms and begins giving them wet, sloppy kisses all over.  Both Maison and West are screaming and laughing.  Misha drops them down and they swipe at their cheeks and lips trying to wipe the slobber off.  "Oh you know you love your daddy's kisses," you laugh.  "West, Maison come here for a second," Misha calls his children over into the kitchen. leaving you sitting on the couch alone.  You suddenly hear giggling and cheers, then tiny feet running across the floor.  "You are daddy's girlfriend!  You are now living with us forever!"  West says jumping in your lap.  You look over at Misha, "I thought you told them?"  "I did, but I didn't tell them what you said yet," he replies.  You look back over at West, "Are you ohkay with me and your daddy dating?"  You ask.  "Of course!  Maison and I love you, Y/N!"  He gives you a kiss.  "Awhh, West.  I love you guys too," you say giving him a kiss back.  Maison walks up to you and wraps her arms around your legs, "Wuv you."  "I love you too, Maison," you say rubbing her hair.

 

............

  You, Misha and the kids are playing Sorry when you hear a knock on the door.  "I'll get it," you say standing up and heading towards the door.  "Hello Victoria," you say greeting Misha's ex wife.  "Where are my children?"  She asks ignoring you.  "They're inside.  We were playing a game.  Merry Christmas by the way," you say cheerfully.  "Yeah, yeah, just go get them for me nanny," she says shooing you away.  You inhale deeply," Of course Victoria," you exhale closing the door.  "Misha, Victoria's out front.  She wants to see West and Maison," you say shrugging your shoulders.  Misha rolls his eyes, "Of course she does," he gets out of the chair and heads towards Victoria.  West and Maison run up next to you and grab your hand, "Mommy always tries to take us during Christmas.  She knows daddy gets us, but she tries anyways.  We want to stay here with you and daddy," West whispers.  You squeeze his hand, "I know you do sweetie."

  "West, Maison come say hi to your mom," Misha calls from the doorway.  West pulls your hand and leads you with them.  "Hello, my babies," she says kneeling down so she's eye level with them.  "Hi mommy," West mumbles still holding your hand.  "You can let go of your nanny's hand now and give Mommy a hug," she says impatiently.  "Y/N is daddy's girlfriend," West says squeezing your hand tighter.  "Oh really now?"  She says standing up and taking off her sunglasses.  "Did daddy go and sleep with the nanny now?  I think you have enough money where you don't have to sleep with her in order for her to watch them for free," she sneers.  "Victoria this is not a conversation we are having in front of the children," Misha says.  "Well shouldn't I have a say in who you bring around our children?"  She snaps.  Misha looks at you and you nod already knowing what he was needing.  You shuffle Maison and West inside leaving Misha and Victoria alone.  You put the kids in front of the T.V and turn it on.  You sit down on the steps and carefully listen to Misha and Victoria.  

  "Y/N has been around our children for over six months and you know this.  I have tried talking to you about this for over a month.  You completely ignore the subject and change it whenever I call you," he shouts quietly.  Ahhh so that's why he's been on the phone with her so much lately.  "That's not fair Misha!  You're not even willing to give us another chance," she wines.  "You had your chance.  You had fifteen years worth of chances and you blew it.  It was my own stupidity for even staying with you that long," he argued.  "Did you even love me our entire marriage?"  She asked.  "Of course I did.  Then I saw who you truly were especially with our children.  You are impatient, unkind, snappy and rude.  I will not allow our children to be around that!"  He said.  "Oh really?  What does she have that's so fucking special?  Other than a pair of young tits and ass," she shouted.  "She has a kind soul, a beautiful mind and West and Maison love her.  She treats them like they were her own," he says.  "Do you love her?"  "Yes, I love her.  I may have told her I love her later than I should've, but I told her.  I love her so much," he said.  You put your hand to your melting heart.  You decide to stop eavesdropping and go check on the kids.

  As your sitting watching A Christmas Story you hear a loud slam and tires squealing away.  Misha comes in with bags and a big stuffed animal.  "What's that?"  You ask pointing to the stuff.  "Oh it's toys for West and Maison from their mom," he says handing them the wrapped gifts.  They put the wrapped gifts to the side and focus on their other toys.  Misha sits down next to you and wraps his arm around you.  You lean your head on his shoulder, "Misha?"  "Yes sweetie," he says.  "I've been wanting to ask you this, but I don't know really how?"  You say.  "Uh oh, is it bad?"  He asks nervously.  "No, no of course not.  It's just...I'm your girlfriend now right?"  You ask.  "Of course you are.  I mean if you still want to be," he says kissing your head.  "Of course I do, I love you.  Well...am I still the nanny?  I mean I love being their nanny, but I think I'll feel awkward being your girlfriend, but also being paid to watch your children," you say fidgeting with your fingers.  "Did Victoria get to you with her dumb comment?"  Misha asks turning you to look at him.  "No, I've been thinking about that before she said it.  I can still watch them, but I don't want you to pay me," you tell him.

  "Well I don't want you to watch them and not get paid.  I understand what you mean though, beautiful.  How about before I leave we look for a babysitter for them.  That way you can go about your own day and someone will actually be able to watch them when you're gone," he suggests.  "Are you fine with that?"  You ask.  "Of course," he says kissing you.  "Well, maybe I can get a job or something.  Maybe a part time job," you say sitting back against him again.  "That would work.  You'd be able to keep yourself busy and not go crazy missing me," he laughs, "because I know you obviously do."  "Ha you're right I do," you say laughing.  "I love you," he says.  "I love you too," you reply.

 

.................

  Dinner came and went and before you knew it, it was time to put the little one's to bed.  "Did you enjoy today?"  Misha asks Maison as he's tucking her in.  "Yes," she says rubbing her eyes.  "Good, princess," he says kissing her, "I love you."  "Wuv you," she says kissing him.  "Goodnight Maison," you say giving her a hug.  "Wuv you," she tells you.  "I love you too," you say turning the light off to her room.  "Your turn buddy," Misha says scooping West up and flying him down the hallway to his room.  "In ya go," he says tucking him in.  "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Y/N," West says yawning.  "Goodnight," you both say.  "I love you Daddy and Y/N," he says.  "Love you West," Misha says kissing him.  "Love you West," you say shutting off his light.

  "Shall we go cuddle in our room?"  Misha asks wiggling his eyebrows.  "Of course," he giggle.  Before you realize what's happening Misha picks you up princess style and carries you to the bedroom.  He closes and locks the door, then he tosses you carefully onto the bed.  "I hope Santa brought you everything you wanted," Misha says hovering over you.  "He did," you say pulling him down into a kiss.  

_Bzzzz...Bzzzz.._ _._

  "What was that?"  Misha asks.  "Oh my phone, I have a voicemail," you say opening your phone.  

    _"Y/N, it's your mother.  I'm so sorry to call and have to tell you this....your father....your father died.  He had another heart attack, but this time they couldn't help him.  I'm so sorry baby girl.  I know how much you and him didn't get along, but I know how much he wanted you hear.  He was asking for you tonight just before....well before he died.  We're going to have his funeral two weeks from now, but it would make everyone so much happier if you were here.  Please you can't let his death be the end of everything.  He would want you to be at his funeral.  I hope you get this message.  I love you...Oh God I'm so sorry...It's just so hard....forgive my crying...I hope you can understand this message through my crying and tears.  Goodbye baby girl."_

  You hang up your phone, tears running down your face.  You look over at Misha, "I have to go.  I'm sorry."


	16. Goodbye Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you to leave. Will this be it? Will everything you've gone through with Misha come to an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the times I'm putting seem weird, but trust me I googled how long it'd take to get to Iowa from LA. 24 hours. Then all the stops she does. I'm 99 percent sure I did the timing right and everything. If you don't agree with it let me know what you think it should be! Thanks!! Much love!  
> E/C= Eye color  
> H/C= Hair color

  You quickly grab your suitcase and pack as much as you can fit.  "Can't you leave tomorrow morning Y/N?  It's nine o'clock, it's late.  Don't you want to say goodbye to West and Maison?"  Misha says his voice sounding shaky.  "I can't Misha.  I have to leave now or I will never leave," you say as your body shakes.  "Y/N calm down, just sit for a minute your shaking uncontrollably," Misha says catching your hand.  You sit down on your bed next to him and you come undone.  You let your tears fall down as you begin to sob.  "I'm sorry Misha," you say into between sobs, "I just...I just never got to say...we just didn't get along....the last thing I said...I hate you."  You fall into Misha's arms, he cradles you as he rubs your back.  "It's ohkay Y/N," he says, "I just...I'm gonna miss you so much.  Are you coming back?"  You sit up and look at him, you wipe the tears that blocked your view of his beautiful face.  "I hope so," you say unsure.  Misha closes his eyes, "I know I'm being selfish by wanting you to stay.  I just don't want to lose you.  I'm afraid if you leave you won't come back," he says rubbing his hand through his hair.

  "I want to come back, Misha," you say placing a hand on his cheek, he opens his eyes and you see tears filling them.  "You mean so much to me," you tell him.  "I know," he says fighting back his tears, "I just want you to be happy.  You do need to go and be there for your family.  If you decide not to come back...I'll understand.  I will always love you though."  "Misha, I will come back ohkay?  I love you too much not too.  It just might be a couple of weeks," you say.  "Ohkay," he says smiling at you.  "Will you wait for me?"  You ask.  "I will wait an entire lifetime if you want me too," he says kissing your lips.  You sigh as he moves back.  He stands up and starts putting your clothes in your suitcase.  After scanning your room once more Misha turns to you, "It looks like that's everything."  "Yeah...it does," you say looking around the room.  It looks just like it did when you first got there.  
 

  Misha walks you to your jeep and puts your belongings in the back.  You sit in your seat and buckle, "Are you driving straight through?"  Misha asks leaning against your door.  "Oh God no.  I'm going to stop at a motel and stay the night their.  It's a twenty-four hour drive from here to Iowa.  I'll probably drive half way then get a motel than drive the rest.  It's going to be snowing the closer I get to home.  I'll have to be careful," you say gripping the steering wheel.  "Do you have a map or GPS?"  He asks you.  "I have a GPS," you smile at him and his worrying.  "Do you have enough money to get you there?"  He asks.  "Of course Misha.  I have more than enough," you say.  "Do you need any more?  I can run to an ATM and pulled some out for you," he says.  "Misha," you place your hand on his, "I will be fine."  "Ohkay...I just am worried.  I want you to be safe, not be stuck from not having enough money or gas or anything.  Do you want me to make you something for the road?  I can call ahead for a hotel for you as well," he asks tapping his fingers against your door.  "Misha no.  I promise I will be fine.  I'll get everything done I need," you assure him.

  "Ohkay, I just love you so much," he says leaning in to kiss you.  "I love you too Misha," you kiss him back.  Misha steps back as you start up your jeep, "I love you!  Call me when you can!"  He calls out as you start to drive.  "I love you too and I will!"  You call back before heading off.  You turn on music to help drown out your crying.

..............

SIX A.M

  God, I don't want another bite of fast food for ages.  You shove another handful of fries in your mouth as you pass a van full of older people.  You look at the radio, six a.m.  You've been on the road for nine hours.  Ugh kill me.  You turn the radio up.

..............

TEN A.M

  Finally a motel!  You pull into the motel and head inside to get a room.  You throw your bag on the bed and turn on the shower.  A quick shower and then to sleep.  You step into the steaming shower after pulling your clothes off.  You let the hot water pour over your body as you close your eyes.  You step out of the shower and dry off.  You pulled on a tshirt and shorts and flopped down on the bed.  You look at the clock ten-twenty.  You were on the road for about thirteen hours.  Thank God for pay by the hour motels.  You close your eyes and fall asleep.

  You open your eyes, turn over and look at the clock.  Six p.m.  You sit up and reach for you phone.  You click on Misha's name.   _"Y/N!  How are you doing?  I was getting worried when you didn't call."  "Hey sorry Misha.  I just woke up.  I took a shower already.  I wanted to call you before I got back on the road."  "Ohkay well I hope you drive safe.  I love you."  "I love you too Misha.  I'll call you when I get to my parents."_

 You hang up your phone and grab your bags and head to your jeep.

.............

SIX A.M

  You pull up to your parents house.  You sit in your jeep for a couple of minutes staring at the lit up house.  You grab a sweatshirt from your car and brace for the cold.  You should've dressed better you think as you step into the snowy driveway with just your slip on shoes, capris, t-shirt and sweatshirt.  Deep breaths.  Deep breaths.  You knock on the door when you approach it.  You hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  The door opens and your mom flings herself into your arms.  You can't hold it back like you were hoping and you fall onto the snowy walkway, crying into your moms arm as she falls down with you.  "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," you cry clutching onto her robe.  "I know baby girl.  It's not your fault.  No one knew it would be this quick," she says her tears falling in your hair.  "I never told him I was sorry for what I said.  The last thing I said....I said was...was I hate him!  I don't hate him!"  You cry.  "He knew that Y/N.  Shhhh, he knew that," she says rocking you back and forth in her arms.

  After crying for a good ten minutes your mom helps you up and leads you to your old room.  "We didn't change it.  We figured if you ever came to visit you'd want it the same," she says running a hand down one of our posters.  You pick up a picture of you and your dad eating ice cream.  God you must've been what twelve?  Why couldn't you two have stayed that way?  You clutch the picture to your chest.  "Sweetie you must be tired.  Why don't you lay down and sleep.  Just wake up whenever you're ready.  Your Aunt Jenny will be happy to see you," she says helping you out of your now wet clothes.  She hands you one of you old nightshirts and you pull it on.  She helps you to your bed and lays you down.  She covers you up with the blanket and kisses you on the forehead before closing the door to let you sleep.

................

FOUR-THIRTY FOUR P.M

  _"Hey Misha.  I got back home around sixish.  Uhmmm...I've been sleeping, shocker.  I just woke up and wanted to let you know I made it home safely.  Alright...if you want to call me back when you can, I miss you voice.  Love you Misha."_ You leave him a voicemail before you get dressed and head downstairs.

  "Hey their sweetie," you mom greets you as she stirs a bowl of mashed potatoes.  "Hey Mom," you say rubbing your eyes.  "Supper's almost ready.  You hungry?"  She asks setting the table.  "Yeah," you say as you sit down at the table.  You notice your mom sets a place set for your dad.  "Mom..." you say just as she notices.  "I'm just so use to him sitting there," she says quickly removing it.  She places down a pan of chicken, a bowl of green beans, a bowl of mashed potatoes and rice.  "This looks good Mom.  Dad's favorite meal...he always loved your chicken," you say poking your food.  "Yeah he did," she says pouring herself a glass of wine.  "Will you be ohkay Mom?"  You ask as you watch her chug down the wine.  "Yeah I'll be fine," she says.  You eat in silence.

  All the presents are under the tree still wrapped.  The lights are still on.  You can't stand being in the living so you tell your mom your going to bed early and head upstairs.  Your phone starts to ring as you close your door.

  _"Misha!  Hey," you answer.  "Hey baby.  Sorry I missed your call.  How are you?"  "I'm ohkay.  My mom's a mess, but I should've expected that.  I didn't think I'd break down in her arms though when I got here.  It's harder than I thought it'd be.  His viewings this weekend and then his funerals the next day.  I just don't know how my mom is gonna be all on her own."  "If you need to be there for her Y/N I understand.  I wish I could be there for you."  "I know you do Misha.  It's ohkay you have your own things to deal with though.  How are Maison and West?  Are they mad at me?"  "They're alright.  No of course they're not.  They could never be mad at you.  They understand why you had to go, just like I do.  I forgot to tell you in one and a half weeks I have a Supernatural Con I am going to be attending for the weekend.  So I don't know how busy I'll be that weekend.  I'll try my hardest to call you as much as possible though."  "Misha it's ohkay.  I understand as well.  When?  Who's going to watch West and Maison?"_

_"January third through the fifth.  And Victoria's going to have them that weekend."  "Does she only see them like once a weekend every two months or something?  That's what it feels like?"  "She's suppose to see them every other weekend, but she only watches them when it's convenient for her."  "Oh I see.  I'm sorry."  "It's ohkay.  I don't wanna talk about her though.  I wanna talk about you.  I miss my beautiful girlfriend.  I miss your E/C eyes.  I miss running my hand through you H/C hair.  I miss holding your body close to mine."  "Misha, you really know how to give me butterflies."  "I love you beautiful.  I'm gonna let you go though.  I gotta give West a bath."  "Alright.  I love you too,_ bye."  You hang up the phone and lay down on your bed.

You skim through your books and grab one you always enjoyed reading.  You settle in your bed after taking off your clothes and begin to read.  

  You slowly fall asleep after finishing your third book.  Fourth book in hand and it's slowly falling as your close you eyes and drift to sleep.

_................._

ONE WEEK LATER, YOUR FATHER'S WAKE

  You stand in the back avoiding having to go up to his casket and say your final goodbye. "Y/N?  Have you gone up there yet?"  One of your Uncle's asks.  "Not yet...I'm just waiting," you lie.  Truth is you've known anyone who's died.  You've never understood death.  Now you're forced to confront both.  "I can walk with you," your seven year old cousin says as he grabs your hand.  "Thanks, Tyson.  I'd like that," you say squeezing his hand as you and him slowly walk up to his casket.  You stand in front of him staring at his pale face.  Your mom picked out his favorite suit for him to wear.  He looks so tired and drained.  You touch his cheek, cold.  You quickly snap your hand back.  "I love you daddy," you say wiping away a tear.  "It's ohkay to cry Y/N.  My mom said he's in a better place," he smiles at you.  "She's right.  He is in a better place," you agree as you walk back and sit down.  "Are you alright?"  Your mom asks coming up next to you after Tyson leaves.  "Yeah...I am," you say unsure of yourself.  She places a hand on your shoulder.  "Everything will be ohkay," she says kissing your head.

_................._

YOUR FATHER'S FUNERAL

  "He was a kind father, husband, brother and friend.  And we will all miss him terribly, but he is in God's hands now," the priest says as they lower your father down into the dirt.  "I'm surprised his daughter came back.  They weren't close anymore," someone whispers from behind you.  "Well it is her father.  I'd hope she'd come back," another voice whispers back.  You rub your eyes ignoring them.  "Y/N?  Do you want to put a rose on his casket before they start burying him?"  Your mother asks.  "Yeah of course," you say grabbing a rose and throwing it on his casket, "I love you daddy."

  You head home with your mother.  "How long are you staying?"  She asks you as you open the door to the house.  "I don't know.  I was thinking of heading back tomorrow.  Their's somewhere I was going to go," you say.  "So soon?  You must really love your job," she says making a sandwich.  "I do," you say.  "Well just know you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like.  I'm in no rush to have you leave," she says.  You ponder that for a moment.  Should you stay or should you go?  Misha did say he'd understand if you stayed, but being so long without Misha will drive you mad.  This is something you're going to have to sleep on.

................

NEXT MORNING

  You wake up with a decision in mind.  You head downstairs to tell your mom you plans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter I'm going to do the whole NEXT DAY...TWO HOURS LATER thing for. It just made the time period easier to follow. Thanks :)


	17. Mr. Collins I Am A Huge Fan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have made your decision.

  "Are you sure?  You're one hundred percent sure with your decision?"  Your mom asks you as you stand in the kitchen with your bags packed.  "Yeah Mom.  I'm sorry, but I have to go back," you say hugging her, "please don't be mad."  "Alright sweetie.  I'm not mad I'll just miss you.  As long as you're happy," she says hugging you back, "be safe."  You wipe a tear that fell from her eye, "I'll call you more often, I promise."  "I believe you Y/N," she says.  She walks you to you jeep and helps you load it up.  "Here take this," she hands you five twenties, "make sure you stop and have yourself a proper meal."  "Thanks mom I will," you take it and start up jeep.  You wave goodbye as you back out of the driveway.  You watch her in your rear view mirror waving goodbye.  Another pain in the ass drive, but it'll be worth it.

............

  You pull up to your hotel and check in.  You look at your phone and double check you have the right place.  Seven miles away was the Supernatural Con that Misha was going to be at.  You decided to surprise him by showing up at the con.  You grab the tan trench coat you bought from Walmart, the black suit, blue tie and you pull your hair into a bun.  You put on the black shoes and grab your purse.  You catch the shuttle to the con center and look at all the other Dean, Sam and Castiel cosplayers.  Their was a little girl wearing the p.e cosplay Dean wore when he pretended to be the gym teacher with his short shorts.  You liked that episode.  You saw a guy cosplaying Sam and he was spot on.  You arrive at the center and you go straight to the ticket booth and buy yours.  You head to the line and wait for a good two hours until people are finally allowed to enter.

  You look around and try and find where Misha's room is going to be at.  "Excuse me sir?"  You ask a man who's dressed as Bobby.  "Yes?"  "Where is Misha Collins's meeting room?"  "81E, go all the way back and by the theater room.  He'll be the room on the left of it along with Jaren and Jensen," he tells you.  "Thank you so much!"  You say heading in that direction.  You stop along the way to look at the vendors.  You buy a replica angel blade at one booth, a vile of deadman's blood at another, and a hex bag.  You continue on your way until you find the room.  Their was a long line of people waiting to get in.  You head to the back and wait patiently to get in.  As soon as your in you try and find a spot as close to the tables as you can, but it was too packed so you find a seat in the back of the room.

  The crowd cheers as Jared, Jensen and Misha make their way to their seats at a table.  "Hey everyone!"  Jared says waving to the audience.  You watch your beautiful boyfriend as he waves and blows kisses at everyone.  "How's everyone doing today?"  He asks.  The room erupts with "Amazing!" and "Perfect!"  You sit their and watch as one by one people go up to a mic and ask them questions.  You debate going up there, but you want to surprise Misha when he's alone, that is if you can get a chance too.  Two hours later and the cast are standing up and getting ready to leave, "We'll be taking pictures and signing autographs for you all upstairs in half an hour!  We hope to see you all!"  Jensen says as they leave.  You grab your phone and head to a bathroom.  

   _"Hey beautiful how are you doing?"  Misha answers.  "I'm alright.  What are you doing?  Are you busy?"  You ask.  "No not at all.  I just finished a panel.  I've got a little bit of time until I have to do pictures.  Ahhh shoo."  "Shoo?"  You ask confused.  "Oh sorry that was Jensen.  He's wondering who I'm talking to.  And none of your business snoopy."  "Oh you're with Jensen?  Jensen Ackles?  Dean Winchester??"  "Someone's fangirling," he teases.  "Well I'm sorry.  I don't get to hang around celebrities that often.  I'm terrible at fangirling.  You know that."  "Do you want to say hi to him?"  He asks.  "Oh my God really?  Hah well yes!"  "Alright one moment," you hear the phone muffle.  "Hey.  So is this the mystery girl we do and don't hear about?"  Jensen asks.  "Oh my God!  Ahh shit, I mean hi!  I'm a huge fan!"  "Hah hey.  That's great to hear.  So why has Misha been keeping such a tight lip with you?  I don't have to share everything with you and Jared," Misha says in the background.  Jensen chuckles, "Well I'll give you back to your man.  It was nice talking to you mystery girl."  "Hah you too!"  "Hey you there Y/N?"  Misha asks.  "Yes!  Om my God thank you Misha!  That was fun!"  Misha chuckles, "I'm glad.  I gotta get going though.  Gotta head upstairs for pictures and autographs.  I love you."  "I love you too," you say before hanging up._

You quickly head upstairs and get in yet another line.  Cheers and applauding continue as Jared, Jensen and Misha make their way to their tables.  You get anxious and excited as if you're meeting Misha for the first time.  For you though that was going to be the plan though.  You wanted to do a little role playing.  You had everything set up back at your hotel room.  Now hopefully Misha catches the hint and goes along with it.  You pull out your phone and snap a picture as you get closer.  You take a picture of a goofy Jensen.  You snap a picture of Jared hugging a fan.  Finally you snap a picture of Misha taking a picture with a fan.  You approach the table Jensen was first.  "Hi there," he says shaking your hand.  You begin to shake nervously as you touch his hand.  Oh God don't fangirl, don't fangirl.  "Oh my God!  I'm such a huge fan!  You're one of my favorites!  Can I get a picture with you?"  You ask as you shakily hand him your phone.  "Of course darling," he says smiling at you as he wraps a hand around you and snaps a picture.  "Thank you so much!"  You exclaim.  "Of course!  Enjoy your time here!"  He smiles at you as you head down to Jared.  "Hello" he says standing up and hugging you. 

  "Jared I am a huge fan.  You're one of my favorites!"  You say hugging him back.  "She said that to me too Jared!  I wouldn't trust her!"  Jensen laughs as he shouts over to him.  "Hah thanks!"  Jared says laughing.  "Can I get a picture with you?"  You ask nervously laughing.  "Of course!"  He says grabbing your phone.  He wraps his hands around you and snaps a picture.  "Here you go," he says handing it back to you.  "Thank you so much!"  You say before heading down towards Misha.  Deep breaths, deep breaths.  "Hello," Misha says before looking up at you.  His eyes meet yours and they grow wide.  "Mr. Collins I'm such a big fan!  You are my favorite on Supernatural," you wink at him and he smiles.  "That's great to hear!  I love being a favorite.  You hear that Jensen and Jared!  I'm her favorite!"  "Whatever!"  Jensen laughs.  "Can I get a picture with you?"  You ask biting your lip.  "Of course," he says grabbing your phone.  He leans into you and grabs your waist.  He rubs his thumb up and down on your hip as he holds you.  

  "Are we role playing here?"  Misha whispers into your ear.  "Shush you're ruining it," you say smiling as he snaps the picture.  He hands you back the phone.  You slide your hotel name and room number to Misha and wink as you walk away.  Fuck that was hot.  Now to play the waiting game.

...................

  As soon as you get back your shower and change into your black lingerie and the pull over the trench coat again.  You slip on your black heels and lay on the bed.  You grab a burger from the mini fridge you had bought from the near by gas station.  You put it in the microwave and heat it up.  You turn on the T.V while you eat your burger.  "Ughhh!"  You sigh loudly as you shove the last bit of burger into your mouth.   A knock comes on your hotel room door.  You head over and look through the peep hole.  Misha.  Oh hell yeah.

  You open the door, "Hey there Mr. Collins.  I wasn't sure if you'd come."  "Of course I would.  A sexy fan gives me her hotel and room number I'm gonna show up.  I see you're still wearing the trench coat.  You look sexy in it," he says shoving you in the room.  He slams the door behind him.  "I'm not one to meet a fan in her room, but God you're gorgeous!"  "Oh Mr. Collins," you sigh, "I think you're so sexy.  I touch myself to you all the time.  I would've loved to sneak you to the bathroom and suck your big dick."  "Mmmm I wish you had.  I would've fucked you right then and there.  Let's see what's under that trench coat," he pulls you into him.  Misha drops your trench coat and gazes at your body, "Marvelous," he whispers.  

  He throws you on the bed and then climbs on top of you.  You two start to make out.  You feel his erection press against you.  "Just fuck me already Mr. Collins," you cry out as he's biting on your neck.  Misha rips off your bra and panties and pushes his pants and boxers down.  He kisses you as he shoves himself inside of you.  "Fuuuuck," you moan as his dick fills you, "you're so big!"  "You're so tight baby," he moans as he thrusts himself in and out of you.  "Go faster!  Go harder!"  You beg as you claw onto his back.  He lifts your leg up and puts it on his shoulder, and damn it feels amazing.  "God fuck me harder Misha!  I'm going to cum!"  You cry out as you tilt your head back and close your eyes.  "I'm gonna cum!"  Misha shouts.  And with that your eyes roll back as your pussy tightens around Misha's dick.  

  "Fuck," he says falling on top of you, "that was amazing."  "You're amazing baby," you say kissing his head.  "I missed you so much.  I didn't know if you were going to come back," he says.  "Of course I was going to.  I was always going to come back.  I love you Misha.  I wanna spend forever with you," you say.  "Good," he says kissing you.  "Do you have to go back anytime soon?"  You ask as hold him.  "Luckily no.  Not anytime soon.  I can lay here with you," he says wrapping his arm around you.  "Good," you say closing your eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Supernatural Con does happen in January's! :) I would just love to go to one! I don't know about you all, but I am dying to meet Misha Collins as well as Jared and Jensen <3 I think I'd faint though xD. I did meet Norman Reedus from Walking Dead though! I didn't faint then so I think I'd be able to keep in together meeting Misha. I'd fangirl so hard though, I would try hard to control myself xD


	18. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've surprised Misha it's his turn to surprise you.

  "Can I open my eyes now?"  You ask Misha.  "In a moment," he says.  You sit on his hotel bed patiently waiting for his surprise.  "Ohkay open!"  You open your eyes and see Misha standing in front of you holding a beautiful red, lace dress and black heels.  "Misha, that's not the kind of dress I always pictured you wearing," you laugh.  Misha rolls his eyes smirking, "It's for you Y/N.  I'm taking you on a long overdue date today," he says.  "Oh Misha," you get up and hug him, "I don't need you to take me on a date.  I came out to see you we don't need to do anything special."  "I know Y/N.  I want to take you on a date.  Now here," he hands you the dress and shoes, "why don't you get dressed and we can head out."  

  You decide to quickly shower before getting dressed.  Stepping out of the shower you wipe the steamed mirror and stare at yourself.  "Baby?  You almost ready?"  Misha asks knocking on the door.  You sigh, smiling, you'll never get used to him calling you baby, you love it.  "Almost ready Misha," you reply drying off your body.  You slip yourself into the dress, dry your hair and put make up on.  You step out of the bathroom, Misha whistles, "You are one gorgeous girl."  He pulls you into a kiss.  "Oh shush," you blush nuzzling your face into his chest.  "How do you manage to always smell so damn good?"  You ask him.

  "I wear car fresheners under my arms," he says in a serious tone.  "Wait seriously?"  You asked shocked.  Misha smirks, laughing, "No, it's probably my cologne or deodorant."  You playfully swat him, "You're such a liar."  "Only about silly things.  Are you ready sweet pea?"  He asks.  "Sweet pea?"  You say cringing your face as you grab your purse.  "Hate it?"  He asks opening the door for you.  "Yeah, try again," you laugh as you both head towards his car.  

  "So where are we going?"  You ask as you fiddle with the radio.  "You'll see," he says grabbing your hand and kissing it, "how are you doing?"  "Fine why?"  You ask.  "I just wanted to make sure.  It hasn't been that long since your father passed.  I wanted to make sure you're ohkay.  You don't have to hide your feelings with me Y/N.  You can tell me anything and I'll listen for hours if you want me to," he says as you two intertwine your fingers together.  "Thanks Misha.  I'm doing ohkay though I promise.  I feel better when your around," you say leaning your head on his shoulder.  

 

.....................

  "Alright love we are here!"  He exclaims as you glance around to see where you were.  "Where are we Mish?"  You ask.  "Mish?"  He says uncertain.  "No go?"  You say as he opens your door for you and you step out.  "Try again," he laughs.  You roll your eyes as you take his hand and walk towards the restaurant he pulled up too, "Ohhh food.  Good I'm starving," you say laughing.  "Good.  I figured Italian is a perfect go to meal for a date," he says as he leads you to the front.  You step inside and Oh My God was it gorgeous.  Even in your red dress you felt under dressed if that was even possible.  Under each table was a miniature chandelier that dangled silver jewels.  The tables had candles on them with rose petals scattered across them.  You could smell the delicious food that was being prepared.

  A tall, thin woman with a black pixie cut greeted you, "Hello.  Table for two?"  She asked in a hypnotizing accent.  "Actually we are meeting two people and they should be here already.  Should be under Lennon," Misha says winking at you.  You look at him confused.  "Ahh yes.  Follow me please you will be seated upstairs," the woman says.  Upstairs?!  Good God this place is fancy.  You're led upstairs, which is quite empty it's almost like a VIP dining area, which you don't mind.  You're curious and excited to see who you and Misha will be joining.

  "Their they are!"  A rugged voice says before you're able to reach the top step.  You step into view of who is talking and you freeze.  Jensen Ackles....Jensen Freaking Ackles!  Your heart is practically jumping out of your chest as Misha tries to drag you towards their table.  "Are ohkay babe?"  He whispers in your ear.  You snap out of your trance, "Yes.  I'm so sorry," you apologize loudly unable to control your voice.  "Jensen that's the girl from the con," Jared says walking up to you.  "Oh well hey, it is isn't it?"  Jensen replies.  You breathe in deeply and remember not to make a fool of yourself.  Why the hell would you want them to think what a freak Misha is dating.  You breathe out.

  "Shall we sit?"  Misha asks pulling your seat out.  "Thanks Misha," you say holding his hand after he sits down.  "So Y/N it's nice to finally meet you.  We're always wondering who Misha is texting and skyping and calling," Jensen chuckles.  You blush, "It's nice to meet you too."  "No, but really we're glad to meet you.  You seem to make Misha happy and if you make him happy you make us happy," Jared says smiling at you.  You can't seem to stop smiling and it's starting to hurt.  Good God this is going to be a long night.

  An older gentleman with a handlebar mustache comes and takes your orders.  Jensen orders a steak, Jared orders a salmon salad, Misha orders the chicken and you copy Misha's order.  Misha adds a bottle of wine to the order.  He pours you all a glass of wine and you slowly sip it as the three of them talk.  You stare at Misha's lips as he talks.  Always so passionate about whatever he's talking about you always become hypnotized by his words.  "Y/N?"  Misha asks.  "Yeah?"  You ask.  "Are you ohkay?"  "Yeah why?"  You ask him.  "You haven't spoken much.  I figured you'd want to ask them some questions or fangirl out," he says teasing you.  You grow red, you were so embarrassing earlier you tell yourself.  You bit your cheek because you know if you start talking you're going to embarrass yourself and that will embarrass Misha.  With all eyes on you you excuse yourself to the bathroom.

  You splash water in your face as your hands shake.  Why can't you be calm and collected?  Be a normal girlfriend with a normal boyfriends, friends.  You reapply your lipstick and head back towards your seat where your food has arrived.  Good you'll be too busy shoving food in your mouth to talk.  You take a bite into your chicken and it was so moist and lemony it was perfect.  You eat your wild rice and sip your wine.  "So Y/N what did you do before you became Misha's nanny?"  Jared asked taking a bite of his salad.  "I didn't do a whole lot.  I wrote and traveled a little bit before landing in L.A."  You say giving yourself an inner high five for being chill.  "What do you write?"  He asks.  "I wrote about my travels, but I like to write fantasy and romance," you reply.

  "That's cool," Jared smiles, "writing is pretty hard.  You have to be pretty focused.  What gives you inspiration?"  "It is pretty hard.  Sometimes I can't come up with ideas.  I get inspiration from my surroundings and sometimes I just write on websites about shows," you say.  "Shows?"  Jensen asked looking up from his steak.  "Uhmm....yeah like fanfiction?  It's your portrayal of your shows you like.  You can write it how you want it to go or stuff like that..." you say wishing you hadn't mentioned it.  "Do you write fanfiction?"  Jensen asked raising an eyebrow.  "I have...I haven't since high school," you can feel the heat running up to your cheeks.  "What'd you write?"  Jensen asks.  "Uhmm....some shows I watched.  Supernatural for instance," you say lowering your gaze to stare at your half eaten chicken.

  "What'd you write for Supernatural?  Did you kill one of us off?"  Jensen chuckles.  "Hopefully not me," Jared laughs.  "Did you write about me?"  Misha smirked.  "I might've written about all three of you...and just two of you..." you say trying not to say much more.  "Did we try killing each other?"  Jensen asked.  "My writing was more...erotic..." the boys grew quiet.  "Did you have Castiel do Meg?"  Jensen asked.  Hey not a bad idea, you tell yourself.  "Well...I wrote with you three in a compromising situation," you say hoping they'd understand.  "Oh?  Oh!!  Oh no no no," Jared's laughing as Jensen is trying to understand what you meant.  "Dude she had us having sex!"  He laughed.  "Oh hell no!  Wincest?  Not happening," Jensen said shaking his.

  "That makes sense," Misha says under his breath.  "Makes sense?"  Jensen asked.  Misha looked up not realizing he heard him.  You kick him under the table, he looked at you and you gave him a 'I swear I will die of embarrassment if you say anything.'  "Well a lot of people who watch Supernatural make fan fiction.  Wincest is a big deal," he laughs squeezing your hand.  "You were part of this Wincest!"  Jensen said.  "Yeah..." Misha said laughing.  You brush a strand of hair behind your ear.  "Well cheers to sexy Winchester sex mixed with a little angel!"  Jensen said raising his glass.  You, Misha and Jared raised yours as you all laughed.

  The rest of the night was spent with you being able to relax more as they answered questions and you got to know them more.  You all took a group picture and you planned to print it out when you get back to Misha's home...well your home now too.  You were at the restaurant until it grew dark out.  You all hugged before heading back to your hotels.

.............

  "Hey I know it wasn't a normal date, but I knew how much you wanted to meet them.  I hope that's ohkay?  I can take you out on another first date if you'd like?"  Misha asked taking off his suit.  You ran and jumped into Misha arms as he threw his jacket on the floor.  He stumbled backwards and he landed on the bed with you sitting on top of him.  "I loved it Misha!  I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you though.  I was embarrassing, I'm so stupid, but I got better later through the night though!  That was the best first date ever!"  You say as you smash your lips against his.  He wraps his hands around your waist and he kisses you back.  "Just two more nights and we can go home baby," he says flipping you over on the bed.

  "I can't wait!  I can't wait to see Maison and West!  I've missed them so much!"  You say running a hand through his hair.  "You're my beautiful, perfect girlfriend and I love you so much!"  He says kissing you.  "I love you too!"  You hold back a yawn.  "Are you tired?"  He asks.  "Kinda," you say.  "Well let's get you out of that dress and we can go to sleep," he says kissing your shoulder.  Misha stands you up and unzips your dress.  He slowly takes it off memorizing every bit of your skin.  "Let me tuck you in," he says as you lay down in the bed.  He pulls the blanket over you and turns off the light.  He flops into bed next to you and you snuggle yourself close to him.  "Soon we'll be back home.  I'll be sleeping with you every night until you go back to work....which is when exactly?"  You ask making circles on his chest.  "Two weeks at  most.  I'll make those weeks count though," he says kissing you.

  "Good," you say closing your eyes, "Goodnight Misha."  "Goodnight Y/N," he replies as you fall asleep. 

 


	19. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be home. SMUT THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SMUT. As an apology for being gone for a freaking year! It is 2:31 in the morning so this is literally all smut and garbage because I am tired, but I needed to write something to let you all know I AM BACK!!! So enjoy this filth. I know I did. <3

  "It's kind of disappointing they kids are at Victoria's today," you say putting all of your stuff away.  "I know, but that gives us a whole day of just you and I!"  Misha exclaims kissing you.  "That's always a good thing," you blow him a kiss as you hang your clothes next to his.  "I don't want you to ever leave me again baby," Misha says wrapping you in his arms.  You crane your neck up so you're looking at him, "I won't Misha.  I promise, I never want to be without you or the kids again."  "I'm going to run downstairs and make us something to eat.  Want anything?"  He asks you.  "Just a tea," you tell him as he makes his way downstairs.

  You decide to turn on his computer to check some of your emails and watch a cute cat video Misha was telling you the kids fell in love with on Youtube.  As you begin to type in Youtube though you're greeted with a Youporn link.  "Well what is this?"  You ask out loud.  You click on the link and it takes you to a couple having sex in literally every room in the house.  Misha kept himself busy, you thought giggling.  You clicked another link that popped up on his search bar and it was of a naughty schoolgirl porno.  

  Hey you've watched plenty of porn in your days, hell you write erotica for crying out loud.  You wonder if Misha isn't one for sharing his sexual explorations.  It's not like you would be mad, it's sexy.  You don't want to invade his privacy, but you quickly scan his browser history to see what type of porn he is into.  You find a lot for "peeping tom" "voyeurism" and ones where couples masturbate for each other.  You were a fan of all of those.  You decide you were going to make the most out of the kids being gone for the day.

  You slip into one of Misha's white shirts, no bra, and a thong.  You run to the bathroom and turn the shower on.  Now you have a feeling Misha won't do anything unless you basically tell him too.  Maybe later on he'll do it without your hints.  You quickly scribble on a piece of paper: **Watch Me** and tape it to the bathroom.  "Misha I am going to hop in the shower quickly!"  You shout downstairs.

  You listen for his footsteps and as soon as you hear them you turn the shower on.  You hear your bedroom door open, close, open again, footsteps and then a creaking of the bathroom door.  Oh God your heart was racing.  You've watched videos like this before, you've never imagined you'd actually get to act it out.  You look at the mirror and can see Misha peeking in.  You are standing in a bathtub, curtains are pulled back so he can see you, and you have the shower sprayer detached.  You spray it over your white shirt so the shirt clings to your breasts.

  You bite your lip and pull the shirt off exposing your breasts.  Now you were in just a thong.  You shake your ass as you decide to take the thong off.  With your free hand your pour soup on your perky tits.  Your massage the soap in, making sure to moan loudly.  The bathroom door opens more, but you pretend not to notice.  You can see Misha in the mirror holding his crotch.  You move your hand down to your pussy and start rubbing your clit.  "Mmmm," you moan letting your head fall back.  Looking in the mirror now you can see Misha has taken his pants of and he's popped his cock through his boxer hole.  He is rubbing his hard cock and it makes you even hornier.  You slowly bring the shower head down your body.

  Once you get it closer to your pussy you lift your leg up and elevate so the shower head can spray you.  The power from the sprayer makes you moan out from ecstasy.  I It feels amazing, the power was being forced against your pussy and God did it feel amazing.  Your pussy quivered to feel more.  You moved it closer and you had to clutch onto the wall to keep from falling.  "Fuck me!"  You moaned out.  It felt so good, but Misha was thinking the same thing you were, his cock would feel better.  

  Before you knew it he was slamming the door open and his hungry eyes were scanning your wet, naked body.  He stepping inside the shower and you both started making out.  He bent you in front of him and held the shower head in front of your pussy with one hand while he grabbed your waist with the other hand and shoved his cock deep inside of you.  "Fuck Y/N!"  He moaned as you grabbed the shower head from him so you could move it even closer to your pussy.  The sensation of both his cock and the water on your pussy made your legs shake.  

  He held onto you with both of his hand to keep you from falling.  "Fuck me harder!  Fuck me deeper!"  You cried out as you were close to orgasming.  You could feel your stomach tighten and your pussy was quivering as you felt yourself tighten around his cock.  You were cumming and good Lord did it feel amazing.  You felt Misha cumming not long after.  "Y/N," he breathed raggedly, "I love you so much."  "I love you Misha," you say back turning to face him.  You kissed him on the lips.  "I see you searched my porn history," he said his cheeks turning red.  "I did," you reply kissing him.  "I am sorry.  I am not usually a porn fanatic, but you were away and I was horny.  It's embarrassing and I know it's disgusting.  You didn't have to do this for me, I won't ever watch porn again," he said.  

  "Misha I don't care if you watch porn.  It's normal and to be honest I think it's fucking hot," you admit biting your lip, "that's why I wanted to have one of the porn scenarios happen.  "Really?"  He asks.  "Yeah, I promise.  It's nothing to be ashamed of.  I would never be mad at you for that.  What's one of your favorite ones?"  You ask curious.  "Do you really wanna know?"  He cocks an eyebrow.  "Of course," you say.  "Can I show you?"  He says with a mischievous smile.  "Of course," you say as you both step out of the shower wet and naked.  He leads you down to the laundry room.  He turns on the dryer, grabs a towel and sits you on it, "Here it is," he says kissing you.  "Sex on a dryer?"  You ask.  "While it's vibrating," he replies.  "I like that," you moan as he shoves a finger inside of you.  

  Fuck it's good to be home.


	20. The Dilemma

  "Y/N!"  Maison and West screamed as they entered the door.  They dropped their bags and ran to you.  You scooped them up into your arms and held them tightly.  "I missed you two so much!"  You cried.  "We missed you so much," West whispered into your ear.  "Ahem," Victoria coughed, tapping her foot on the floor.  "Victoria let them have this moment.  They haven't seen Y/N in weeks," Misha said standing next to her.  "Fine," she scoffed, "I'll go grab their stuff from my car then.  Can you ever so kindly help?"  Their was a shit ton of sarcasm in that voice of hers as she glared at you, but you didn't care.  You missed the bundles of joy that were wrapped tightly in your arms, even Victoria couldn't ruin this moment for you.

  "When did you get home?"  West asked as all three of you sat on the steps of the stairs.  "The other night," you say wiping a gleeful tear from Maison's cheek, "I missed you both every single day."  "We missed you too!  We were ascared you weren't coming home," West said pushing his hair out of his face.  "Oh sweetie," you kissed him on top of his head, "I was always going to come back."  "Maybe if you called me sometime we could talk things out!  Instead you ignore my calls!  The only time you ever speak to me is around the children!"  Victoria interrupted your conversations with her loud shouting as she stood outside.  "Mommy wants Daddy again," West said laying his head on your arm.  "Victoria I am over these conversations!"  Misha exclaim.  "We could see a therapist!  If you gave us a chance we could be happy!"  She said.

  You bit your lip as you listened to their exchange.  "Victoria you are not ready to be a wife and mother full time," Misha said.  You knew you shouldn't listen, but you couldn't help it.  "If you gave me a chance!  You never gave me a chance!  I tried, but you care more about those children then you do me.  You always have!"  She hissed.  "They are our children Victoria!  Of course I love them!  I loved them just as much as I loved you.  You got jealous and it tore us apart," he slowly lowered his voice, "Y/N and our children are inside.  I refuse to let them hear this."  "Who gives a shit about Y/N!  She's what we used to be.  You're only with her because you miss the beginning of what we were.  What you have with your nanny will end soon.  You'll find another nanny or another fan girl to fuck," her last sentence came out in an off putting chuckle.

  "Dammit Victoria, you know nothing of Y/N," Misha said.  You loved the way he said your name, it gave you goosebumps.  The children already left into the living room and were now watching an animated cartoon.  You knew you should join them, but this argument was pulling you in.  "I am not just fucking her," Misha whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for you to hear as you moved closer to the door, "I love her and I don't need to explain out relationship to you."  "Please, Misha if you weren't with anyone at the moment, just tell me, would you have given me another chance?"  Victoria pleaded.  Misha paused, too long if anyone were to ask you, "I don't know Victoria.  Maybe...maybe if you treated our children better, maybe if you got help.  It's been years why are you now bringing this up?" That wasn't the answer you were hoping to hear.  You wanted to hear the sternest of no's, the "not in a million years after the pain you put me and the children through," not a "maybe."  Victorian replied, "Because I miss you more and more each day, Mish.  I miss our cute nicknames, our playful banter.  I miss holding you at night.  I won't lie, I miss the sex.  Sex with you was amazing, the way you take control and pin my arms up.  God that was the best.  Tell me Misha, does she do the things I used to do to do in the bedroom?"  You decided you didn't want to hear anymore, it was your own fault anyways.  You ended up in the living room with Maison on your lap and West on your other side.

  Misha entered three episodes later, so in adult terms an hour and half later.  He looked stressed, but you weren't sure how to approach him as he made his way upstairs.  You knew you were being stupid, he said maybe, so what.  He was with you and besides she is his ex, so what if he would have given them another chance if the situation was different.  If it meant Maison and West had two parent's in the same household, good.  You tried pushing it away, but you knew you had to deal with it head on.  Misha might be upset that you were eavesdropping, but you're mind might explode if you don't tell him your thoughts.  Would he be mad?  Think you're being as stupid as you probably are?  Is it even your business?  Obviously the answer is no, but you've never been one to be smart about things.

..........

  "Baby?"  You knock on your door.  No response, you open the door.  Misha is sitting up in bed looking through a book.  "Misha?"  You ask, you startle him.  "Sorry," he quickly shoves the book under the bed, "I didn't hear you."  "What were you doing?"  You ask.  "Nothing," he says running a hand over his face.  "Are you ohkay Misha?"  You ask sitting next to him.  "Victoria just takes a lot out of me," he sighs.  "Do you want a massage?"  You ask scooting behind on your knees.  You start rubbing his shoulders, "Does this feel good?"  You ask.  "Y/N," he says grabbing your hand, "I am just tired.  I'm going to sleep."  He shrugs your arms away from him, you hide the pain that you're feeling as he does that.  "Ohkay," you say trying to hide the shakiness from your voice, you doubt he even notices.  He turns away from you and quickly falls asleep.

..........

  It's been about two hours since he fell asleep.  You decide to bring a glass of water upstairs for him, you usually like something to drink after you wake up.  You slowly open him door and make your way in with just a hint of sunlight shining through the closed curtain.  You kick something as you place the water on his nightstand.  You pick it up, it was the book he was holding earlier.  You know you will regret it, but you grab it and take it with you into your old room.  You tuck it under the pillow before going downstairs.  "Maison, West, I am going to be upstairs for a little bit.  If you need me come get me right away.  I'll be down soon," you leave after they give you an ohkay and you head back into your old room.

  You pull out the book from under the pillow.  You bite back a sob, it was his wedding book.  The regret of grabbing it sank deep into your stomach, it was an uncomfortable feeling.  You slowly looked through it, she was gorgeous.  They looked so happy, smiling and laughing.  He looked at her the way he looks at you now.  Before you know it your sobbing uncontrollably.  You push the photo book in front of you, afraid it will burn your skin.  You tell yourself how foolish you are.  A man and woman who looked that happy deserve to be together again.  If you weren't their he "maybe" would be with her.  You're the reason they're not.  You're standing between and his true soul mate.  You dig yourself into a deeper pit of despair as you tell yourself these things.

  You didn't even hear him open the door.  "Y/N?"  Misha's warm arms are wrapped against your body, but you push him away.  You try to look at him through your blurry, tear filled eyes, "I am not Victoria.  I can never make you as happy as you looked during your wedding!"  You cry.  Misha picks up the photo book as you point it out,"Oh Y/N," he says laying you down in his lap as you cry.  "I know that's what you were looking at and you hid it when I came in.  You miss being with her!  You maybe would be with her if you weren't with me.  I am sorry Misha," you cry, "I thought you hated her!  But now I am finding out if you weren't with me it might be a maybe!  I am in your way of being with your soul mate!  I can't stand in your way!  She's a wicked woman, but if theirs a maybe in your relationship with her I can't do this!"  You stand up unsure what to do as Misha stared at you dumbfounded.   


	21. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N= Your first name  
> Y/M/N= Your middle name  
> Y/L/N= Your last name

  It's been two days since you and Misha argued.  Is it really arguing though if he doesn't yell or get mad and it's just you crying and over reacting?  You know he loves you, he told you multiples times, but that didn't stop you from moving back into your old room.  It's not permanent, you just need to think.   _Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_ Your phone starts to ring.  

  _You: Mom?  Mom: Hey baby girl!  What are you doing?  You: Just laying in bed.  How are you doing?  I am sorry I haven't called to check in lately.  I've just been busy.  Mom: That's alright sweetie.  Come downstairs!  You: Huh?  What?  Mom: Get your little toosh downstairs!_  

  You hang up the phone and race downstairs.  Your mom is standing at the front door, smiling next to Misha.  "Mom!"  You run into her arms and cry.  "What are you doing here?"  You ask laughing.  "Mr. Collins here invited me to stay for a couple of days!  He wanted to surprise you!  How sweet of him!  He paid for my tickets and everything," she gushed over him and you couldn't help but smile at him.  He was YOUR soulmate, but were you his?  The way he smiled and laughed along with your mom let you remind yourself that you were being childish.  Even if their was a maybe with Victoria, he wants you.  You need to remind yourself that and let Misha know that you know, that you don't hate him and you never will.  Who cares if your not his soulmate, it's a silly concept.  

  "West would you mind showing my mom upstairs to the spare bedroom?"  You asked him.  He grabbed your mom's hand and eagerly showed her upstairs.  You pulled Misha into the kitchen.  "Y/N I'm sorry.  I understand if you're still not wanting to speak with me.  I called your mom before everything happened.  I'm sorry I know this is probably bad timing for this, but maybe this will be good for you.  I wanted to surprise you," Misha apologized.  You pull Misha into your arms, "You don't have to apologize Misha, you didn't do anything wrong to me.  It's my fault I was eavesdropping and so what if she's a maybe for you if you weren't with me!  You're with me that's all that matters."  "No, Y/N she's not a maybe for me.  She was long ago when I wanted to work things out.  Then over the years seeing how she is with the kids that maybe turned into a hard no.  Even if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't be with her.  She's not my soulmate, you are," he kisses you on your lips and you inhale him.

  "Will you move back into our room?"  He asks you.  You kiss him on the cheek, "Of course."  "Go have fun with you mom sweetie.  I love you," he says.  "Oh my this place is beautiful!  You must have a glamorous job to afford this place!"  Your mom exclaims walking down holding Maison's hand.  "Mother!"  You shout embarrassed.  "Oh stop it," she laughs, "look who I found upstairs!  Mr. Collins you have such beautiful children!"  "Thank you Mrs. Y/L/N.  You can call me Misha by the way," his smile could melt an iceberg.  "And you can call me, Laura," she says.

 

...............

  "Mom it's so great seeing you," you say driving the down the road.  "It's great seeing you sweet heart," she says squeezing your hand, "that Misha is a handsome fella.  How long?"  "How long?"  You ask.  "Have you been seeing each other?  I would hope the children know," she says.  "Oh," you blush realizing you never told her you wound up falling in love with your boss, "almost half a year.  I've been with them almost a year though."  "Oh my," she says, "he seems perfect for you.  I am happy for you and I know your dad would be too."  You tear up, "Thanks Mom.  That means a lot."  "So where are we going?"  She asks you adjusting her makeup in the mirror.  "Misha reserved a place for us at this nice Chinese restaurant.  

  "Oh my favorite!"  She smiled.  "I'm happy Misha surprised me with you," you tell her.  "I am too.  So are you two serious?"  She asks you.  You laugh, "Well I hope so.  We tell each other we love each other.  We are sleeping in the same room, I have moved in there."  "That does sounds serious," she smiles at herself in the mirror.  "We're here!"  You exclaim pulling up to a red building.  

........

  You take another sip of wine, "I mean she's so cruel to them!  I don't know why I was so stupid in thinking he wanted to be with her again."  "Well you know," your mom says, "it's not stupid being afraid.  You were kind of risky choosing a divorced man with two children though.  Being afraid he'll want his ex wife back is part of the package."  "Mom, that's fine.  I would still choose Misha all over again no matter the risks and package he comes with.  I mean I'm not perfect," you tell her.  "Are you in love with him?"  She asks you.  "Yes, very deeply and madly in love with him.  It hurts when he's away, but I know he'll come back.  I love his children and I know I am still young, but that family is what I want," you begin to tear up thinking about them.

  "I am so happy to hear that baby," she says leaning over the table and kissing your cheek.  "It's getting late," she looks at her watch, "should we head back?"  "It's only seven," you scoff, "you're getting old mom."  You laugh teasing her.  "Hey," she laughs, "you'll be like this when you hit my age."  You and your mom head to vehicle, "I'm so glad you're here!  I can't get over it!"  You wrap your arm around her waist as you walk.  "I know me either," she says.

.............

  "I'm surprised none of the lights are on," you say getting out of the vehicle.  "Yes weird," your mom agrees, "perhaps they've all gone to bed."  "Mom," you laugh, "it's a weekend they're not in bed.  Maybe they went out to eat."  She grabs your hand and leads you to the front door, it's unlocked.  You open the door and turn on the light.  Misha and the kids are standing in the middle of the entrance way.  They were all dressed as if they were walking the red carpet, "What's going on?"  You ask.  Masion and West are giggling, you notice something in their hands.  

  "Y/N," Misha walks closer to you and your mom moves next to the kids behind Misha, "I love you so much.  I invited your mom not only to be here for you, but because I wanted to ask her something in person."  You look over at your mom who was wiping tears away.  "And now that I have her permission and Maison and West's permission all I'm missing is yours," Misha gets down on his knees.  "Misha?"  You gasp.  

  "Y/N," West exclaims.  You look over at him and both him and Maison are holding signs that read **_Will You Marry Our Daddy?_** You look back at Misha, held out in front of him was a diamond ring, "I love you so much Y/N.  From the first day I met you I knew you would be an important part in my life.  And an important part in my children's lives.  You have become so much to this family and I don't know where I would be without you.  I know it hasn't been long, but that just proves our love for each other.  Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N will you marry me?"

  You fall to your knees and wrap your arms around him.  "Yes!"  You answer sobbing into his neck.


	22. Party

  "Are you sure you don't feel rushed Y/N?  If you want to schedule the party to another day I am fine with that," Misha says kissing your hand.  "Misha it's fine really.  It won't take me long to find a wedding dress.  I don't want anything fancy or expensive anyways.  We'll be in we'll be out just in time for the engagement party," you assure him.  "If you insist," he says smiling that heart melting smile of his.  "You gotta stop doing that baby," you giggle.  "Doing what?"  He asks.  "Making me melt every time you smile.  It's not fair.  It's my weakness," you playfully swat him on the shoulder.

  "Well you're my weakness so I think we're even," he says pulling you into him.  "Gross!"  West shouts as he makes his way down the stairs.  "West, we weren't even kissing," you laugh.  "You were going to," he accuses, "why don't I get to go?"  "Because you get to help Daddy set up for the party that's why!"  Misha exclaims picking him up in his arms.  "Maison gets to go though!"  He whines.  "I'm sorry West, but I didn't think you would want to come and look at dresses with us.  Besides your dad really does need his big helper here.  He'd be lost without you," you wink at him.  "I know!"  West says.  "Hey now!"  Misha wears a fake frown.  

  "Ready Mom?"  You call up the stairs.  "One moment sweetie!"  She shouts back.  A couple of minutes later she's walking down the stairs, Maison in her arms.  "You look lovely Mom," you say admiring her pink dress.  "This little one helped me pick it out," she coos at Maison who is snuggled into her chest.  "Maison don't you look pretty," you tell her.  Maison is wearing a blue tutu and a white t-shirt, "I wish I had this outfit," your mom laughs.

  "Shall we get going?"  You say ushering them into the car.  "Call me if you need anything or if Maison is being a handful," West says kissing you on the lips.  "Misha we'll be fine," you kiss him back before piling into your vehicle.  

..........

  "What do you think about this one?"  You ask modeling a strapless, knee length, ivory laced dress.  "It's alright," your mother says shrugging her shoulders, "it doesn't compliment your beautiful figure."  "Mom," you laugh, "you have said that about every single one so far."  "Well nothing is good enough for my baby girl," she says bouncing Maison on her knee.  "What do you think Maison?"  She asks her.  "Pretty!"  She shouts.  "Maison likes it!"  You exclaim.  "Oh sweetie," she laughs.  You roll your eyes, laughing, "Fine we'll try the next one."

  You step out in a light fitted, ivory dress.  It fell passed your feet, it was breezy and loose around your body.  It reminded you of something you could wear walking along the beach with Misha.  It had off the shoulder sleeves that ended just above your elbows.  You look into the mirror in front of you and your eyes start to swell up, "Mom?"  You look over at her, she's already grabbing for a tissue wiping away her tears, "You look beautiful.  You're father would love this on you," she cries.  "Bootiful!"  Maison chimes in.  "Shall we fit you with a veil?"  The sales lady asks.  "Maybe a head piece instead," you say.  

  The lady comes back with a lacy head band and places it in your hair, "It's perfect!"  You exclaim.  "This dress suits you.  Not to flashy, but still very much you," your mother says.  "Is this dress a yes?"  The sales lady asks her smile beaming.  "It is a yes!"  You shout overjoyed.  "We are so happy for you!  We are happy you have chose us to find your dress for your beautiful day," she says.  "How much is this?"  You ask as you start to take it off.  "Twenty-two hundred," she says.  "Holy shit," you mutter under your breath.  Definitely more than you were planning on spending, but the luck of finding a beautiful, but affordable dress in this city was very slim.  "I will pay for it today then," you tell her handing it to her.

..............

  "You found your dress already?"  Misha asks closing your bedroom door.  "Yes," you smile pulling out your party dress.  "That's great," he says kissing the back of your neck, "we have some time before the party.  Maybe we could have some time to ourselves."  You sigh as he kisses across your shoulder blade, "We can't silly.  Maison and West are downstairs with my mom.  I am not making love while they're awake."  "Fine," he pouts, "perhaps I can get a little strip show before you get dressed?"

  You cock an eyebrow, "You want a strip show?  I don't know Misha...do you deserve it?"  You tease.  "I do baby," he says licking his lips, "I have been a very good boy."  You slide your bra strap down your shoulder, "Have you now?"  You push him down on the bed, "I have," he says watching you.  You slide your other bra strap down before moving your hands back to undo it, "I like naughty boys though."  You throw your bra at him.

  "I can be naughty baby," he pants clutching your bra in his fist.  "I like a naughty Misha," you slowly unzip the back of your dress, dancing along to the music in your head.  "Y/N," he moans.  You watch as you see his dick grow from his shorts.  It was nice and easy to see as he was wearing the silky sports shorts.  Your pussy ached for him, but you weren't going to give in.

  You slid your body out of your dress and threw it at him.  He pushed the dress aside as you watched him stroke his hand over his bulge, "You really are naughty Misha Collins," you purr.  "You make me this way," he says stroking faster.  You drop to your knees and crawl over to him at the edge of your bed, "I can be naughty too," you say.  You move his hands from his crotch, remove your bra and place your breasts on top of his shorts.  You rub them against him, "I bet this would feel better skin to skin," you say.

  Misha immediately removes his shorts and boxers and Lord what a sight you see.  His cock his erect and throbbing, precum is spilling from his tip.  You lick your lips as you move back towards his cock.  You lick the tip, licking off his precum, "Fuck," he whispers.  You sit up on your knees and place his cock in between your tits, "You like this Misha?"  He nods his head moaning.  You move your tits up and down as you tit fuck his cock, "Show me how naughty you are Misha.  Show me," you beg as you fuck him faster.  

  Misha gently pulls your hair as he tries to stifle his moans, "Can I come on you Y/N?"  He asks biting his lip.  You nod, "Please."  "Fuck," he spits out before you feel his cock twitch and cum shoots all over your tits.  He shudders as the last bit falls out of him, "Fuck Y/N," he moans.  You smile at him, "You're so fucking sexy when you cum," you say.  He stands you up and kisses you, "Let me get something to help clean you up."  Misha leaves the room and comes back with a warm, wet wash cloth and a towel.  He rubs your chest down gently, cleaning every bit of him off, then he slowly dries you, "Did I get it all?"  "Yes," you say, "but I think I'm still going to shower.  Just in case."

.........

  You finish curling your hair and putting on your earrings as the door bell rings, "I got it," your mother shouts from downstairs.  "Well aren't you a handsome bunch," you hear her say, "I am Y/N's mother.  Nice to meet you."  "Very nice to meet you," you can recognize that voice from anywhere.  You wouldn't be a creepy fan of the show if you didn't, you chuckled to yourself.  "Baby, Jared and Jensen are here," Misha says opening your door.  "I heard," you say, "I recognize his voice.  You know I was going to try and be a nanny for either of them before I chose you.  They realized I was a creepy stalker fan and didn't want me near their children."

  "I wouldn't put it passed you," Misha jokes.  "Rude!"  You laugh throwing a pillow at him, "I'll be down in a minute!"  Misha leaves you to your business as he makes his way down the stairs.  You stand up and look at yourself in the mirror, not bad.  The blue dress you chose clung nicely to your body, emphasizing the curves Misha adored.  You had a feeling by the end of the night Misha is going to be tearing you apart.

  "Jared, Jensen!  Thank you both for coming!"  You say going in for a hug.  "We wouldn't miss your engagement party for the world!"  Jared says handing you a bottle of wine.  "Thank you," you say carrying it to the dining table, "we'll have to have some tonight."  "You look lovely by the way," he says.  "Thank you!  Where is Gene tonight?"  You ask him.  "She stayed home with the kids tonight.  They all ended up with a terrible flu so she didn't want to leave them home with the nanny.  She apologizes for not being able to make it," he says.  "Oh no it's alright!"  You tell him.

  "Y/N!  You look great!"  Jensen pulls you in for a hug.  "Jensen it's great to see you!  How's the family?"  You ask.  "They're great.  The wife and kids are visiting her mom this week though so she wasn't able to come," he apologizes.  "That's alright!"  You tell him.  Misha walks over towards you and places his hand over your shoulder, "You smell amazing," he whispers into your ear.  You blush, see that's one of your favorite things about him, no matter what he says he can still always make you blush.  "Are you two ready for your big day?" Jensen asks.  

  "More than anything," Misha says pulling you into his side.  "Are you having a big or small wedding?"  Jared asks taking a sip from his beer.  "A small one.  Mostly family and close friends," you tell him, "I have three good friends coming over from Iowa for the wedding.  We've known each other since we were seven, they're excited.  And of course my aunt, uncle and cousin.  That's about it for me."  "That's the best kind of wedding," Jensen says raising his beer, "cheers to that!"  "Cheers to that!"  Misha says raising his glass of wine.  

  As more and more people arrive you start to feel more anxious.  You knew maybe four of the twenty or thirty people their and that's just because they were in Supernatural.  Misha was kind and polite and introduced you to every single person.  It was a bit overwhelming after awhile, but you didn't want to seem rude, hell even your mother was talking up all the guests.  You wished Maison and West weren't at their mother's so you could do something with them.  Eventually you had to take a breather and you step outside, wine in hand.  You sit down in one of the lawn chairs and stare at the sky, "Are you alright love?"  Misha opens the sliding door.  "Yes," you tell him, "just a little stuffy in there."  

  "Are you feeling alright?"  He asks you sitting down in the chair next to you.  "I guess too many people can make me anxious," you apologize, "I am sorry if I am coming off rude to them.  I just wasn't expecting this many people."  He places your hands in his, "You don't need to apologize.  I didn't know being around so many people makes you feel that way.  I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited so many people."  "No Misha," you smile at him, "they're your friends I am glad you invited them.  I'll be fine, really."  "I can tell them to all go, it's getting late anyways," he starts to stand up.  "Misha please don't," you beg, "that would just be rude and I would feel like a shitty person.  It's fine really.  I'll come back in if anything."

  You follow Misha back inside, "I'll keep to your side baby.  I don't want you feeling anxious or uncomfortable.  If you need to, we can go back outside or upstairs.  Just let me know," he tells you squeezing your hand.  "Alright thank you," you say not wanting to ruin the engagement party.  

  A couple of hours pass, many conversations with people you don't know, five outside breaks and one weird talk about body snatching aliens and it's two a.m.  People are finally leaving, Jensen and Jared being the last two to go.  "It was great to have you!  So happy you guys came!"  Misha says as he walks Jensen and Jared to the door.  You begin to pick up the empty plates and bottles that littered the coffee table when you stop, you hear your name pop up in their conversation, "Is Y/N alright?"  Jared asks.  "Yeah why do you ask?"  Misha asks.

  "We didn't see a whole lot of her.  We weren't sure if she was doing alright or not?"  Jared replies.  "No she's fine.  I should have told her how many people would be here.  You know how West gets really anxious when he's around a lot of people.  West sometimes gets a suffocating feeling, he says it's like he can't breathe and he needs to be alone.  Y/N gets that way too.  She just needed a break from everyone every so often.  I feel bad, I shouldn't have been the reason she was put in such an uncomfortable position," Misha explains.  

  "Y/N loves you Misha.  She won't blame you for it.  She's probably happy you didn't force her to mingle," Jared says.  "I just feel kinda shitty," Misha says.  "It'll be fine Misha," Jared says, "we'll see you later dude!  Tell Y/N bye from us."  "See ya guys.  Drive safe!"  Misha closes the door and you drop the garbage in your hands and run into his arms.  "Thank you Misha," you say.  "For what Y/N?"  He asks confused.  "For being so kind and patient with me," you say kissing him.  "Of course.  I love you," he kisses you back.

.......

  You pull Misha by the tie and force him on top of you, "Fuck me Misha!  I've been wanting to fuck you all night!"  "You have a way with words Y/N," he says nibbling on your earlobe.  Misha tears his jacket off, "I wanted to bend you over in that tight dress of yours and fuck you on every piece of furniture all night.  I wouldn't care who watched," he growls into your ear.  You squeeze your legs tightly together, your pussy was wet and aching for his cock.  

  You tore his white button down shirt off and threw it to the side.  You scratched down the front of his glorious chest, "You're so God damn sexy Misha," you moan.  "Sit up," he demanded.  You followed his orders and sat up.  He quickly removed your dress from your body and without waiting removed your bra along with it.  He grabbed your tits and start massaging them, "Oh Misha!"  "These are the most beautiful fucking tits I have ever seen!"  

  He shoved his mouth onto your left tit and started sucking on it while he pinched your other nipple.  He moved his hand from your nipple down to your wet panties.  As soon as he felt how wet you were he let out a loud moan.  He starts to finger fuck you hard and fast.  You arch your body up enjoying the sensational pleasure that radiated through your body.  Misha quickly tore his pants and boxers off, his cock sprung to attention, long and hard.

  "Shove it in me," you beg as he rubs himself over you, "please!"  Misha bites his lip, "I love when you beg."  He quickly shoves himself inside of you, your juices coating his cock.  He grabs your leg and places it on top of his shoulders, he than grabs your other leg and does the same thing.  You legs tighten together and the pleasure is maximized.  "God it's so tight!"  He moans.  He hits your Gspot over and over again, bursts of pleasure continuously spreading throughout your body.  "Misha keep going faster!  I'm going to cum!" You cry out as he thrusts himself into you deeper, and faster.

  "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," you moan over and over again as you feel yourself build up and finally explode.  Your toes curl as your pussy tightens around his cock.  Misha shudders as you feel his cock twitch inside of you.  His breathing is as unsteady as yours as you both try to regain composure form your orgasms.  He lays your legs down and lays his head on your chest.  His breathing is heavy.

  "God I love you Y/N," he says kissing your breast.  "I love you Misha," you say back kissing the top of his head.  You hear your phone buzz, "Who's texting you at this hour?"  Misha asks.  "I have no clue," you say reaching for you phone, "Oh my God!"  "What?"  He asks.  You show Misha your phone and he reads the text out loud, **"Hey...so you might have forgotten I am down the hall...yeah...Goodnight hopefully...xoxo Mom**

You both break out in laughter, "Your mom heard us fucking!"  Misha laughs.  "It's not funny!"  You laugh, "It's embarrassing!"  "We'll apologize to her tomorrow," Misha chuckles as he pulls the blankets over you both, "for now let's sleep."  "I don't think I will be able to look her in they eyes tomorrow let alone apologize," you laugh placing your phone, "goodnight Misha."  You give each other kisses on the lip before cuddling into his chest.


	23. Bachelorette Shindig

  "Going to the chapel and you're gonna get married!"  Your friend Elizabeth sang as you enter her hotel room.  "It's so great to see you girl!"  You exclaim pulling her into a hug.  "We're so happy you invited us down here!"  She says hugging you back.  "Where's Naddy?"  You ask.  "She ran downstairs to grab some more towels or something," Elizabeth says.  You stare around the room, clothes were flung everywhere the bed's were messy and unmade, "You guys do know you could have stayed with Misha and I right?"  "We don't want to impose on you guys," she assures you, "and plus theirs children their.  I don't exactly have a PG vocabulary."  "That's true," you agree as you flop down on the bed, "my mom's waiting down in the car by the way.  So you guys should hurry your slow asses up," you laugh.  

  "Oh shut your face," Elizabeth says playfully swatting you, "you're early anyways.  You look super cute by the way!"  "Thanks!"  You cheer.  You had on a white, lace, knee length dress with matching white shoes and pearl earrings and a necklace.  "Your dress is super...sexy girl damn," you say checking out her super short, skin tight, red, glittery club dress.  "You do realize we're going to go to a play right?  You're dressed like you're prepared for the club?"  You ask her.  "Oh you were serious?"  She asks.  

  You laugh, "Yeah!  I'm not much into the party, club scene Elizabeth.  You should know that."  "Back with some liquor bitch!"  Naddy shouts opening the door and flailing two bottles of champagne in her hands, "Yay Y/N you're here!"  "What's with the champagne?"  You ask.  Just like Elizabeth, Naddy was wearing a tight black dress much more suited for a night of clubbing and drinking rather than a play.  "We gonna get drunk!"  She laughs.  "Naddy, she was serious about the play," Elizabeth says.  "Oh shit!  Well we should probably change then!  Sorry Y/N, we'll be super fast," she apologizes.  

..............

  "I haven't been to a play since high school.  Remember when Tom Fard puked all over the stage?"  Naddy laughs as you pull up to the theater.  "Poor kid," you say, "I remember that.  That's why I was never a theater kid I would definitely throw up or cry."  "Oh you would have been a wonderful actress," your mom says patting your lap.  "Thanks Mom," you laugh.  

  "Alright let's go get our play on!"  Naddy exclaims getting out of your car.  "What play are we watching anyways?"  Elizabeth asks.  "Les Miserable," you say getting out of your car.  "I should have eaten before coming," your mom groans.  "We'll grab something afterwards," you tell her.  "Oh hey when do you open gifts?!"  Naddy asks as you hand a man your tickets.  "Gifts?"  You ask confused as your seated.  "Yeah," Elizabeth chimes, "it's not a bachelorette shindig without gifts dear!"  "Of course sweetie," your mom agrees, "I have your gifts in the back on your car.  I figured we could all hang at the hotel, maybe swim and eat as well."  "Oh well alright!  I was expecting gifts you guys!  You being a part of this is gifts enough!"  You tell them.

.........

  Three hours later and you're back at the hotel with your friends and mom.  "Gifts now?  Or should we order take out first?"  You mom asks.  "I'm starving!  Let's order takeout!"  Elizabeth says flopping down on her bed.  "Chinese sounds amazing!"  You say kicking off your shoes.  "Alright I'll order us some Chinese!  What do you all want?"  Your mom asks.  "Mom I can pay for it," you offer.  "Nonsense!  I've got it!"  She assures you.  "Alright!  You guys I didn't bring a swimsuit," you say, "I can't go swimming."  "Lucky for you I have extra!"  Naddy says throwing you a blue two piece.  "Alright ladies!  Food, what do you want?"  Your mom asked.  

  "I'll take chicken lo mein with an egg roll!"  You shout from the bathroom as you change into the two piece.  You hear your friends give your mom their order.  You take out your phone, **Hey baby I miss you! _Misha:_ I miss you too!  Hope you're having fun with the girls!   _You:_ I am! ** **Are you alone? _Misha:_ Yeah why?  **You pull down your bikini top and pose in front of the mirror.  You cover your nipples, barely, with your fingers and bite down on your lip in what you hope is a seductive look.  You snap a picture and send it to Misha.   _ **Misha:**_ **You really know how to get a man going!  Holy hell!  I can't relieve myself with the kids in the next room!  You are such a naughty tease ;) _You:_ Well I gotta go baby.  Maybe you'll get more later ;)**

 "Y/N hurry up!  Let's go swimming!"  Elizabeth shouted banging on the bathroom door.  You quickly put your top back on and exit the bathroom.  Naddy and Elizabeth were both donning gorgeous two pieces, your mom was still in her yellow dress, "Mom aren't you coming down to swim?"  "Someone has to wait for the Chinese," she says turning the t.v on.  You girls go have some fun," she tells you.  "Mom we can wait with you," you tell her not wanting to leave her out.  "No no no go," she says, "I'll come down and get you when the food is here!  This will give me time to read or something."  "Alright!"  You say as your friends drag you out of the room.

**.........**

 "Naddy!  I swear if you splash me again I will cunt punt you!"  Elizabeth shouted as she tried her hardest to keep her curly, blonde hair dry.  "We're in a pool!  You're bound to get wet you baby!"  You shout splashing her.  "I hate you both," she grumbles.  "Let's play a game you two," Naddy suggests.  "Marco Polo?"  You ask.  "No," she rolls her eyes, "something adult.  How about a naughty version on two truths and a lie."  "A naughty version?  Didn't think that existed," Elizabeth laughed, "you just like making every innocent game naughty."  

  "Shut up Elizabeth!  What do you say Y/N?"  "Sure?  Why not," you say swimming towards the edge of the pool where Elizabeth was seated.  "Alright I'll go first," Naddy begins, "I have had sex in public, I have masturbated in front of a stranger before and I have cheated on a boyfriend before."  "Well...I'm gonna have to say that you have not masturbated in front of a stranger before.  God I really hope that's a lie," you laugh.  "Well I'm going to say that she is lying about cheating on a boyfriend," Elizabeth says.  

  "Wow Elizabeth, you think I would masturbate in front of a stranger?"  She makes a dramatic gasp.  "Kind of," she laughs.  "Bitch," she says splashing Elizabeth again.  "My turn," Elizabeth says, "I have driven a car drunk before, I have shit my pants once while on a date, and finally I sucked my dad's friend dick about a couple of months ago."  "Holy shit Elizabeth.  All of these are terrible!  I am gonna say you have not shit your pants on a date before," you say.  "I'm gonna say the same thing.  I feel like that's not ever something you would even share with us if that happened," Naddy laughed.  

  "Aww you guys!  You're wrong though.  I have never driven drunk before!  I may be naughty, but I'm not that naughty!"  She said.  "Holy shit that means you sucked your dads friends dick?  Who??"  Naddy asked.  "Todd Jones," she said.  "Damn," you say, "he was a pretty hot older man."  "True that," Naddy laughs, "a dilf."  "Oh my God!"  Elizabeth laughs.  "Your turn Y/N," Naddy turns to look at you.  "Alright let's see," you pause thinking, "I have had two sexual partners, Misha being one of them.  I have given road head and I have done anal."  "Those suck Y/N," Naddy says, "and it's obviously anal that's the lie."  "I agree with Naddy...on both," Elizabeth chimes in.

  "You guys are rude," you whine, "they don't suck and you're both correct on the lie."  "You're not very adventurous are you?"  Naddy asks.  "Yes I am!  Especially with Misha!"  You complain.  "Oh like what?"  Elizabeth asks cocking an eyebrow.  "None of your business," you say.  "Well you obviously can't be too adventurous if you've never tried anal," Elizabeth continues.  "That's not true," you whisper.  "Anal is like the second thing you try in sex," Naddy says.  "I'm done listening to you guys," you say swimming away from them.  "Guys like it you more when you try new things!"  Naddy shouts from across the pool.  "We're getting married!  He obviously likes me enough without that!"  You shout back.  "Whatever you say!"  Naddy shouts again.

  "Foods here!"  Your mom calls opening the door to the pool.

...............

   "Surprise!"  All three of them shout as you step inside the hotel room.  Decorations were strung up in the entire room.  Gifts were sitting in a corner along with cake and Chinese.  "Awwh you guys!  Thanks," you touch one of the banners that says Congratulations! on it.  "Let's eat first then open gifts," your mom says handing you a glass of wine.  "Chinese and wine.  The best dinner ever," Naddy giggles.

  "Too the soon to be bride!"  Your mom toasts.  "To the soon to be bride," you all toast back.  You dig into your chicken lo mein, you were starving.  You grab some crab ragoons and dip it into the red sauce.  "Thanks again mom," you say.  "Of course," she replies.  You flip on the t.v and switch to your favorite show, Supernatural.  It was an old episode, the one where you find out Sams is terrified of clowns.  "I get why you like this show Y/N," Naddy says, "literally all the dudes in it are buff and sexy as fuck!"  

  "That's not the reason I like it though.  I'm into all the supernatural and monster stuff.  That's the may reason I love the show," you tell them.  "Alright whatever," Naddy says, "it's just so weird out of everyone in the world you end up babysitting Misha Collin's children and now you're marrying him.  It's like straight out of one of those fanfics you write.  So unbelievably not real, but nobody cares because they wish it could happen to them."  "Wow thanks Naddy," you say, "not sure how to feel about that."

............

  An hour passes an after you all fill up on Chinese and you finally get to opening presents.  "That one is from me," Naddy says to the blue gift you have sitting in your lap.  You tear it open, "Oh Naddy this is so cute!"  You exclaim holding up a blue laced nighty.  "Theirs more," Naddy says.  She then pulls out bath salts, a heart shaped bath bomb and a book or sex moves.  "Oh the wonders that book can show you," your mom laughed.  "Mom!"  You laughed.  "I figured you would like those.  It's an assortment of different things, but mostly bath stuff," Naddy says.  "Thank you.  I love it," you give her a sideways hug.

  "Mine!"  Elizabeth exclaims handing you a bunch of wrapped bags and gift bags, she continues, "I might have gone a little overboard, but you only get married once!"  You open up the first gift bag, "Elizabeth!"  You exclaim as you pull out a two-hundred dollar gift card to one on LA's famous spa's.  "I googled best spa's in LA and Wi Spa popped up.  You and Misha can go there sometime for relaxation," Elizabeth smiled.  "How the hell did you afford that?"  Naddy asked before continuing, "You make my gifts look like dirt!"  "Well I do have an inheritance," she says nonchalantly, "so you know."  

  "Elizabeth thank you!  This was too much though!"  You say hugging her tightly.  "Their's more Y/N," she says pointing to the three remaining gifts she got you.  "Oh good more gifts to make mine look like garbage," Naddy whined.  Elizabeth shot her dirty glance, shutting her up.  Elizabeth opened the last of the gift bags, "Wine!  This looks delicious!  Oh and chocolate, Lindt!  My favorite," you smile before reaching for the last two.  You tear open one of them, "Oh my God!  This is too cute!"  You pull out a long, lace robe that says HERS on the bag and another thicker robe that says HIS on the bag, "Misha will loves these!"

  "I hope you like the last one!"  Elizabeth says putting the opened gifts to the side of the bed.  "What is it?"  You ask.  "A surprise dummy!  Now open!"  You roll your eyes before tearing the last of her gifts to you open, "Holy shit!  I am not taking this out Elizabeth.  My mother is here!"  You laugh as everyone notices the blush covering your face.  "Oh come on!  Your mom is cool she doesn't care!  She saw the sex book Naddy bought for you," Elizabeth laughs.  You pull out a giant, black dildo the size of your arm, "I will be honest Elizabeth I don't think I will ever use this.  It's too big!"  

  "Oh I know that, that was just for a gag.  Dig deeper in the box," Elizabeth says.  "Ha," you say pulling out a pink dildo with a butterfly vibrator on it.  "Those feel amazing," your mom says.  "Oh my God, Mom!"  You laugh covering your face.  "Get some!"  Naddy encourages.  "The lady at the toy store said these are a favorite," Elizabeth says.  "Thank you Elizabeth," you say placing it on top of the other gifts.

  "Now finally for mine!"  Your mom says handing you a giant gift basket you hadn't noticed before, "Did you pull that from the air?"  You ask.  "Funny," she says, "open it dear!"  You take of the plastic wrap that was binding it together, "Oh Mom!  These are beautiful!"  "They were mine from your father and mines wedding.  If you want to I would love for you to wear them," she says.  You pull out the pearl studs, they were beautiful, "I would be honored too!"  You pull out two bottles of red wine, some chocolate roses, an embroidered tie clip for Misha, a flower necklace for Maison, a pair of embroidered suspenders for West and a card.  "Read the card," she urges.  You open the card, "Do I read it out loud?"  "If you want," she replies.  "To my beautiful daughter, I love you and I am happy you have found the man of your dreams.  I know how proud your father would be of you and I know he would have loved Misha.  

  "Your wedding day will be as beautiful as you are and I am willing to help in any way.  I had to do a little digging about where you and Misha were going for your honeymoon.  So enclosed is a gift card to the resort your staying at.  I also told Misha I would love to watch the kids for the week you're on your honeymoon!  Love you so much I am so proud of the young lady you have grown into!"  Oh Mom, you wipe away the tears that were slowly falling down as you read the letter, "Thank you so much!  I don't need anything from you though, but your love and just for you to be here with me for my wedding!"  

  "I know baby girl, but I wanted to give you something!  I am truly proud of you and I am happy you found a man like Misha and his children are just a blessing," she says.  You stand up and pull her into your arms, "I love you and I wish Dad were going to be here for the wedding," you cry.  "I know so do I," she says.  She stands back and wipes your tears away from your face, "Let's have some fun though girls.  Maybe go for one more quick swim together?"  She asks.  "Yes!"  Elizabeth exclaims.

.........

  "I'm kind of exhausted," you say pulling up to your home.  Your home, that's a nice thing to say.  "Hey I was thinking if it was ohkay with you and Misha if I could take the kids to a movie.  I would love to get to know my future grandchildren," she says.  "Yeah we'll just ask Misha and the kids see if they want to," you say stepping out of your car.  

  "Hey Y/N is home!"  West exclaims running into your arms.  "Hey kiddo!"  You kiss the top of his head.  "We missed you!"  He says hugging you tightly.  "I missed you too!"  You say.  "Baby!"  Misha says pulling you into his arms tightly, squeezing West.  "I'm dying!"  West says dramatically.  "Oh no!"  Your mom exclaims grabbing his from in between you and Misha, "Shall we go grab you some ice cream to see if that helps you live?"  "Yes!"  He says perking up.  "Misha?"  Your mom asks.  "Yes?"  He says.  "Would it be alright if I taking West and Maison for some ice cream and go see a movie?"  She asks.  "I'm sure they would love that," he smiles at her.  "Yes, yes, yes!"  West chants.

  "Behave!  If I hear you two were naughty you will be in trouble!"  Misha says before they leave.  "They're always angels," you mom says before leaving.  "I've missed you Y/N," Misha says kissing you.  "I missed you too," you kiss him back, "but I smell like chlorine so I'm gonna go shower."  "Hurry I'll miss you!"  Misha laughs.  "What would you do without me?"  You ask laughing.  In a serious tone he replies, "I would be a lonely man searching for you."  God he is amazing.

...........

  You step out of the shower, clean and smelling like apricots.  You hear music coming from your room as you pull on a pair of Misha's boxers and a tank top.  "Misha?"  You ask looking down the hallway, it was dark, but you could see light flickering from underneath your bedroom door.  You slowly make your way to your bedroom and the music grows a little louder, it sounded like jazz.  You open the door and dear God were you greeted by the sexiest sight ever.

  Misha was leaning against your bed post dressed in a suit, the buttons to his shirt were halfway off exposing his chest.  His tie was loosely draped around his neck and he was wearing the sexiest grin ever.  "I figured you can't end your bachelorrette night without a stripper," he says pulling you into the bedroom and sitting you down.  Oh fuck you were already wet, "Shall we begin?"  He asks switching the music to "Tonight (Best You Ever Had)" by John Legend.

 


End file.
